


Everybody hates Pip

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hell, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pip suffers, Pip suffers a lot, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Tragicomic Plot, Violence, Xenophobia, its in portuguese gringo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Pip não tem amigos e é odiado por todos... isso até pelo menos Damien retornar.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o meu dip mais antigo de todos, feito quase no final de 2014 depois que eu tinha lido todas as fanfics de Damien/Pip disponíveis no fanfiction.net. Eu tinha 15 anos de idade na época e juntei todos os elementos que eu gostei de diversas historias e fiz a minha própria, em uma bagunça que só tomou forma vários anos depois...  
> cada vez que eu pego nessa fanfic de novo reescrevo bastante coisa, então ela está em constante mudança mesmo que eu já saiba qual o fim.
> 
> Postado originalmente em um site brasileiro de fanfics, o spiritfanfics.com.

Phillip Pirrup, ou mais conhecido como Pip, não é a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Na verdade, você com certeza não conhece ou vai conhecer alguém com menos sorte que esse francês – desculpe, britânico – na vida. Se não bastasse isso, por alguma estranha razão todos parecem odiar Pip sem razão aparente e o loiro não tem amigos. Ele nunca realmente teve amigos em qualquer momento da vida.

Se excluísse Butters, que havia se afastado e fingia que não lhe conhecia, e Pocket, que estava morto.

Escola – com um conceito inegavelmente clichê – é o inferno para Pip. Sem nenhum motivo em particular os outros alunos gostam de passar parte do seu tempo livre no colégio fazendo o loiro ter as mais diversas experiências desagradáveis, muitas vezes envolvendo latas de lixo e vasos sanitários. No fundamental isso aconteciam com bem mais frequência, mesmo que essas atividades não tenham parado completamente, ele não poderia negar que estava melhor que antes, mesmo que não fosse tanto assim.

Mas não é como se Pip simplesmente deixasse de bom grado essas coisas horríveis acontecerem com ele, mas ele é  _ pequeno _ . Ele nunca teve nem pai e nem mãe para defendê-lo e mal podia contar com a própria força, o loiro ė pequeno e fraco. Ele nasceu assim. Além disso, a natureza pacífica do britânico e aquela voz da consciência – que nem sempre era realmente consciência – guiavam sempre o caminho que ele tentava seguir, quase o tempo inteiro.

Mas Pip se esforçava, se esforçava muito para fazem com que os outros não o odiassem. Ele nunca disse nada de ruim sobre ninguém, nem mesmo daqueles que praticavam bullying consigo e vivia fazendo favores sem esperar absolutamente nada em troca, e nunca recebia sequer um obrigado. Pip tentava ser legal e agradável com todos, mas todas as suas tentativas eram recebidas com grosserias e agressões.

O loiro é incapaz de fazer mal a algum ser humano ou animal. Sua natureza e criação não permitem. Pip é bom, mesmo sendo meio irritante, ele tenta muito ser um uma pessoa exemplar. Mas os seus colegas não fazem questão de tentar enxergar isso.

E se chegasse alguém em South Park que não viesse a odiá-lo e desprezá-lo? Uma pessoa que não visse motivos para jogar Pip no meio da rua e roubar seu pouco dinheiro? Alguém que não tivesse motivo aparente para deixá-lo com um olho roxo? Uma pessoa que simplesmente não o tratasse como um lixo?

Será que alguém assim realmente existe?


	2. Pip é um verdadeiro idiota

O sol apareceu timidamente no horizonte e não havia nuvens no céu, mesmo assim ainda estava frio o suficiente para que a neve da noite anterior persistisse enfeitando a paisagem. O dia seria bonito, pensou Pip. Não que isso significasse algo promissor ou tivesse alguma relevância, mas não deixou de reparar que estava bonito. Aquele nascer do Sol especificamente lhe fez parar por um momento para observar, fazia com que o loiro lembrasse de… 

Bem, na verdade, não existe nada realmente agradável que um nascer do Sol pudesse lembrar ao loiro, no entanto, todo dia quando via o Sol espreitando no horizonte, por entre as montanhas geladas da paisagem da pequena cidade que era South Park, era como se alguma força misteriosa lhe desse um ínfimo raio de esperança de que talvez, e apenas talvez, alguém falasse algo de relativamente bom para o britânico hoje. Que talvez o dia não fosse ser tão ruim e no fim dele não tivesse machucados novos pelo corpo.

Pip sabia que era um sonhador irracional, mas ele não conseguia evitar.

As vezes Pip poderia admitir para si mesmo que tinha vontade de ir de ônibus para a escola, sim, afinal, era uma longa caminhada de casa até o colégio no frio, coisa que apenas entrar no automóvel poderia lhe poupar de sofrer todo dia. O problema estava na motorista do ônibus que não não gostava nada de franceses e não importava quantas vezes Pip insistisse de que, pelo amor de Deus, era da Inglaterra, não França, a mulher nunca lhe dava ouvidos e jamais deixava o garoto dar um passo para dentro do ônibus.

Por consequência, era obrigado a andar quase dois quilômetros todo dia apenas para chegar no colégio.

Pobre Pip… mas a culpa era toda dele, ninguém mandou ele se vestir e agir feito um francês!

Por outro lado, não embarcar no ônibus era bom. Caminhar todo dia até o colégio proporcionada ao britânico alguns bons momentos de paz que ele jamais teria dentro das paredes da instituição educacional ou se andasse de ônibus. Gostava sempre de sair de casa até mais cedo que o necessário, para conseguir chegar no destino e ler algum livro até o horário da primeira aula, então, na teoria, não precisava necessariamente se preocupar com os valentões até as que as aulas começassem. 

Entretanto, naquele dia em especial Pip estava especialmente sem sorte e quando chegou no colégio pareciam que eles – alguns valentões irrelevantes para a história – decidiram que queriam implicar com o loiro logo no início da manhã, na área do estacionamento do colégio, onde estava especialmente quieto e vazio. Desértico. Ninguém veria Pip apanhando dessa vez.

Com os ombros tensos e olhando para os agressores, tentou começar um diálogo:

— Bom dia cavalheiros, hoje não está um dia agradável? 

Pip perguntou educadamente em um irritante, porém adorável, sotaque francês – quer dizer, britânico – mas nem mesmo chegou a receber qualquer tipo de resposta verbal. 

Um dos brutamontes, que por razões bastante aparentes ainda estava no primeiro ano do ensino médio, pegou o loiro mais rápido do que ele teve a capacidade de acompanhar. Pip, assim, foi erguido pelos tornozelos e ficou de cabeça para baixo – e sim, ele era tão baixinho que apenas com isso a sua cabeça ficava a uma distância considerável do chão – consequentemente as poucas moedas no seus bolsos caíram direto na neve acumulada. Isso sem falar na sua boina, que por pouco não voou para longe.

— Tão pouco, Pip? — Questionou um deles, que tinha aquela beleza comum, sem nenhuma característica marcante e terrivelmente padrão. — Vocês franceses são mesmo uns inúteis.

— Desculpe, mas eu na verdade sou britânico- — O pobre garoto não teve tempo de falar mais nada quando o brutamonte o soltou sem cerimônias, pois imediatamente caiu de cara no chão.

Um pontapé na barriga seguido de alguns xingamentos e Pip finalmente foi deixado em paz. Não tinha sido tão ruim quanto poderia, ele teve muita sorte dessa vez por não ter ganhado mais nenhum machucado novo. Pelo menos nada que poderia atrapalhar. Sem falar que os valentões haviam sido gentis o suficiente para esquecer o dinheiro do seu almoço. Claro que isso não era exatamente algum tipo de gentileza, mas Pip preferia pensar que sim.

O loiro apoiou as mãos no chão gelado e se ajoelhou, então agarrou sua boina de jornaleiro antes que ela pudesse voar para longe, colocando-a de volta na cabeça, e apenas após isso recolheu as poucas moedas no chão. As mãos ainda estavam frias quando Pip levantou do chão e suspirou pesadamente, olhando para o prédio e rezando para que não estivesse atrasado.

**~ DIP ~**

Pip nunca nunca faria alguma coisa ruim conscientemente ou de propósito, mas qualquer pequeno deslize e acidente era motivo mais que o suficiente para os professores mandá-lo direto para a coordenação. Ele era um infeliz com essa falta de sorte que beirava o absurdo. Dessa vez tinha sido um dos alunos que não conseguiu entrar na sala antes do professor de ciências chegar, mas foi o único que o homem expulsou de sala.

Essa não era a primeira vez e o britânico sabia que não seria a última, Pip nunca era perdoado e nem sequer tinha a chance de tentar se defender, mas sempre aceitava sua injusta punição em silêncio. Tinha aprendido cedo que essa era sua única opção, qualquer outra coisa que tentasse fazer sempre iria piorar a situação para o seu lado.

— Pip, Pip, já é a 281º vez que você vem falar comigo apenas neste ano. –- Senhor Green era um homem que deveria ter em torno de cinquenta anos de idade, calvo e com um bigode ruivo laranja muito bem arrumado. — Eu me pergunto quando você vai parar de causar problemas… 

— Senhor Green, eu posso jurar que não foi de propósito! — O pequeno britânico tentou inutilmente se justificar, mas o adulto revirou os olhos. — Aconteceram alguns imprevistos e eu não pude chegar no horário. Mas nem foi tanto tempo depois, a aula sequer tinha começado… 

O homem ruivo encarou Pip com irritação no olhar, como se chegar atrasado fosse algum tipo de pecado imperdoável, e talvez realmente fosse para ele. Mas ninguém quis perceber que essa era a primeira vez que o loiro chegava atrasado em sala – porque todos no colégio lhe odiavam gratuitamente. Aquela seria a primeira e a última vez que seria expulso de sala por um motivo desses se isso dependesse apenas de Pip e ele, apesar de tudo, era um estudante aplicado nos estudos e um dos que conseguia elevar a média de todo o colégio.

Mas isso não importava quanto todos – entre funcionários e professores – odiavam Pip.

— Nada disso importa, Pip! — O homem bufou, deixando claro a insatisfação. — Não importa, qualquer atraso para as aulas é completamente inadmissível! 

— O senhor está certo, então por que- — O loiro gaguejou e hesitou por um segundo, mas se obrigou a continuar. — Por que Eric e Craig também não estão aqui?

— O que tem eles?

— Ambos chegaram atrasados, iguais a mim! — Exclamou de um jeito um pouco mais corajoso, até demais para o seu próprio bem. — _Isso não é justo!_

— Pare de colocar os seus colegas nos seus problemas! Pip, você é incorrigível… Se for assim, quer dizer que se todo mundo decidisse fazer alguma estupidez como pular de um prédio, você pularia também?

— Eu não falei isso… — O garoto loiro murmurou e abaixou a cabeça, realmente não adiantava discutir.

— Mas você é bem _estúpido_ , então eu não duvido. — Senhor Green observou e não deu a chance de Pip responder. — Até quando você pretende continuar com esse tipo de coisa? No final da aula você vai-

Antes que o adulto falasse algo sobre três horas na detenção, uma mulher jovem, branca e loira, a secretária dele, entrou na sala com uma postura especialmente nervosa e logo tratou de anunciar:

— Senhor Green, tem um garoto estranho aqui!

— É apenas Pip…

— Não estou falando do Pip, é um novato! — A mulher parou para respirar por uns segundos, voltando a falar com um pouco mais calma. – Eu já entreguei a agenda, mas não vou mostrar o colégio para ele! Precisamos de um aluno para fazer isso! — Exclamou e a tentativa de ficar calma não adiantou de nada. — Pelo amor de Deus, o responsável dele é o _Saddam Hussein!_

— Saddam Hussein…?

Naquele instante os olhares do senhor Green e da senhorita White se voltaram para Pip.

— Senhorita White, você está pensando o mesmo que eu? — O homem olhou na direção da loira por um momento.

— Sim! Vamos colocar o francês para fazer isso!

— Desculpe, mas eu não sou fran…

Antes que Pip pudesse terminar a frase, a senhorita White o arrastou puxando pelo braço até a recepção, não muito longe dali.

— Bem, olá novamente… _bem…_ — A mulher resmungou, havia esquecido o nome do garoto.

— Damien. — O garoto de preto falou, soando ligeiramente entediado.

— Damien! — Senhorita White puxou Pip pelo braço e colocou ele na frente de Damien. Ela ainda estava tão inquieta e nervosa quanto antes. — Esse é Pip, ele vai te mostrar a escola, tudo bem? — Apesar de a pergunta, ela não esperou por uma resposta. — O seu responsável precisa preencher alguns papéis, mas vocês já podem ir.

— Meu nome é Saddam! — Um outro homem no mesmo local se pronunciou, impaciente.

— C-creio que isso seja apenas uma estranha coincidência…

— Eu sei. É mesmo estranho.

Damien olhou para Pip de cima a baixo bem rápido, pensando durante pouco mais de um segundos, e falou:

— Eu não quero que _ela_ me mostre o colégio!

— Bem, eu sinto muito corrigi-lo, mas eu sou um garoto. — Pip falou baixo, quase em um murmuro.

— _Bem_ , você é o cara mais feminino que eu já vi. — O moreno parou para lhe encarar por mais alguns poucos instantes. — Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

— Se você me odeia então me conhece. — O britânico respondeu por impulso, mas não tentou se corrigir.

Ganhou somente um olhar estranho do novato, mas felizmente ele não fez caso disso:

— Você me é um pouco familiar. Isso é tudo. — Damien deu os ombros desinteressadamente. — Dá para me mostrar o colégio logo?

— Claro! — Falou e já foi abrindo a porta da recepção, sendo seguido pelo outro garoto.

Começou a andar pelo corredor, com Damien não muito atrás, indicando onde lugares como o banheiro, a diretoria e a quadra de esportes ficavam, com um tom animado que não conseguiu conter. Pip não se achava alguém particularmente importante e sabia bem que não era, mas agora ele estava ajudando alguém a aprender algo novo! Sendo útil quanto todos sempre lhe falando, o tempo inteiro, que era inútil. 

Ele nunca teve realmente a chance de ajudar ninguém antes, visto que todos lhe odiavam e Pip ficava feliz de ainda existir alguma coisa que vagamente o protegia de possíveis agressões piores que tinha certeza que os seus colegas fariam se assassinato não fosse contra a crime. 

O francês – perdão, britânico – era patético por se achar sortudo apenas por isso.

— Qual é a sua primeira aula? Eu posso te levar até a sala-

— Não, eu não quero ir para a aula. – Damien respondeu imediatamente, cortando a frase no processo.

— Tudo bem... então eu poderia te mostrar o refeitório. — Pip começou. — Ele fica a fica logo no outro corredor, é perto. A escola é bastante simples depois que você se acostuma a andar por ela e- 

— Você por acaso é britânico?

Nesse momento parou de andar e olhou para Damien, que também parou e lhe encarou de volta. Pip estava sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha ouvido:

— _E-eu_ — O loiro gaguejou por um momento, aquela perguntou pegou ele completamente desprevenido, de muitos jeitos. Todo mundo achava que Pip era francês! — Eu sou sim. Como você sabe?

— O seu sotaque meio entrega tudo. — Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

— É que… para falar a verdade, mundo acha que eu sou francês.

— É apenas um pouco parecido, que tipo de idiota confundiria?

Era cedo demais para decidir que Damien provavelmente não era uma pessoa ruim? _Talvez_.

— Oh, entendo. — Pip não conseguiu não sorrir. — Você gostaria de ir até a biblioteca?

— Pode ser. — Deu os ombros, mas logo depois perguntou. — Mas ei, qual o seu nome mesmo?

— _Pip_.

— Pip?

— Bem, meu nome realmente é _Phillip_ , mas todos que me odeiam me chamam de Pip. — Pausou. — Você pode me chamar como preferir

— Pip... Onde fica a biblioteca mesmo?

— Na verdade é bem fácil de encontrar. É só subir as escadas e…

Estava prestes a se virar e voltar a caminhar quando, de repente, Damien colocou a mão no seu ombro, apenas para lhe fazer parar, e começou:

— Eu sei que acabei de te conhecer, mesmo que você seja familiar. — Ele estreitou os olhos estranhamente vermelhos em uma pausa, somente por um instante, e tirou a mão do ombro do loiro. — Mas eu posso me sentar com você e os seus amigos no intervalo?

Sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha. Essa pessoa, Damien, estava perguntando se podia sentar com ele no almoço. Pip era odiado por todos e por isso sempre ficava sozinho, menos quando alguém decidia que iria intimida-lo, então Damien subitamente tinha perguntado isso! _Inacreditável_! Absolutamente bom demais para ser verdade…! 

Só que, por outro lado, se Damien realmente fizesse isso, certamente também seria odiado.

Não importava o quanto Pip quisesse um amigo, não poderia privar Damien de ter uma boa vida escolar. Ele parecia o tipo de garoto que apenas queria se encaixar em algum lugar, fazer amigos, se divertir e ir para festas. Alguma coisa no jeito dele transmitia que ele poderia se dar bem em qualquer lugar que quisesse. No último caso, conseguia imaginá-lo tranquilamente andando com os garotos emos atrás da escola? Ou eram góticos? Não importava.

Porém, se Damien fosse visto com o saco de pancadas do colégio, nada daquilo teria a menor chance de acontecer e então, com o coração pesado, Pip disse não.

— Eu sinto muito Damien, mas você não pode. — Falou tentando não gaguejar e o olhar do garoto de preto estava confuso. — Creio que você não vai gostar de mim ou dos meus _amigos_. muito menos de sair conosco.

Pip nunca saiu e nem nunca vai sair com ninguém, _nunca_. Por isso que Damien não iria gostar dele.

Os dois continuaram a breve caminhada pelo colégio, mas em silêncio e agora Pip sabia que essa seria a última vez que Damien iria lhe tratar bem, talvez fosse ser a última vez que os dois fossem se falar normalmente. Mas era tudo para melhor, tentou se convencer sem ter coragem de olhar para ele depois de tudo… 

_Porque Pip é um verdadeiro idiota_.


	3. Pip é britânico, não francês!

Pip cutucava o seu almoço na bandeja com o garfo, distraidamente, enquanto sua mente estava em outro lugar. Pensando de novo e de novo no que tinha feito naquele mesmo dia, um pouco mais cedo e sabendo que não tinha sido honesto consigo mesmo. Era impossível não se arrepender de ter se negado a almoçar com Damien, especialmente quando não se lembrava de algo assim ter acontecido antes em toda a sua vida. Claro que Pip gostaria de não passar o almoço completamente sozinho, ele era bem mais sociável do que parecia e o isolamento era especialmente desagradável, mas não faria isso com Damien não importava o quanto quisesse um amigo. O loiro era um fracassado que todo mundo odiava e esse tipo de impopularidade deveria ser contagiosa. 

De fato esse era o melhor desfecho, não seria justo se Damien passasse por situações ruins e fosse odiado apenas por andar com a pessoa errada.

Quando olhou através de algumas mesas, quase do outro lado do refeitório, conseguiu ver o moreno sentado em uma mesa com Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman e Kenneth McCormick. Era meio esquisito por ele ser um novato, aqueles garotos não eram exatamente legais com quem era novo, mas parecia tudo bem. Não conseguia escutar ou ter certeza de muita coisa de onde estava, mas os quatro agiam como se já conhecessem Damien.

O loiro levou o garfo com a almôndega até a boca e mastigou poucas vezes antes de engolir. Tinha gosto de um molho que nunca havia provado antes, meio suspeito, mas suspirou silenciosamente sem se importar realmente com isso.

Era melhor assim, se Damien andasse com eles quatro teria uma vida social escolar garantida, estaria bem longe de ser odiado e desprezado como Pip sempre foi. Havia algum motivo em particular para isso? Não tinha como ter certeza, ninguém nunca pensou em lhe explicar exatamente o que o loiro fazia de errado, não quando tudo que ele fazia estava sempre errado. 

Não era francês, mas a pessoas ali tinham algo contra franceses e acreditavam veementemente que essa era a nacionalidade de Pip, por mais que nem sequer soasse parecido. Damien foi a única pessoa que percebeu as diferenças óbvias. 

Mas e se começasse a se opor ao bullying, teria alguma chance? Honestamente, sabia que não e não iria arriscar mesmo se houvesse alguma vaga chance de isso ser diferente. Simplesmente não podia se colocar em risco, não quando a sua falta de sorte era constante e cotidiana. Certamente Pip seria espancado se tentasse se defender.

_ Não é como se eu pudesse mudar alguma coisa _ , pensou tristemente, mas conformado até demais. Quando olhou para Damien mais uma vez ele estava perto da lata de lixo, esvaziando a bandeja, até que subitamente virou o rosto na sua direção. No mesmo instante Pip abaixou a cabeça e voltou a atenção para a própria comida e em como poderia comer o mais rápido possível. Se ele tivesse mesmo visto o loiro olhando naquela direção, poderia não gostar muito disso e, se fosse adivinhar, o mais provável é que ele chamasse os novos amigos para intimidar Pip.

Não ousou erguer o rosto pelos próximos segundos, quase um minuto inteiro, tentando fazer parecer que não tinha olhado para lugar nenhum antes, que estava concentrado na comida desde o começo. Damien não poderia ir até ali apenas porque estava olhando para ele, poderia? 

_ Claro que poderia _ . Tomou um susto quando ele sentou na sua frente, no banco do outro lado da mesa, mesmo assim não encontrou coragem para o encarar:

— Ei Pip, cadê os seus amigos que você disse que eu não ia gostar? — Damien perguntou não muito casualmente, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e Pip deu a ele apenas uma resposta baixa e incompreensível. — O que?

— Eu falei que, os amigos que você não gostaria de ter estão a nossa volta, nesse exato momento. — Ele repetiu um pouco mais alto, mas ainda sem levantar o rosto e fingindo interesse nas almôndegas.

— Você meio que bateu a cabeça, certo? — Damien retrucou. — Não tem mais ninguém aqui.

— Exatamente! — Exclamou um pouco mais alto do que pretendia no início, até levantou a cabeça para olhar diretamente para o moreno. — Você ainda não percebeu que  _ eu não tenho nenhum amigo!? _

No início recebeu apenas silêncio e um olhar duro como resposta, mas ele não tardou a falar:

— Você é realmente idiota pra caralho, Pip… 

— Vai embora! — Insistiu mais uma vez, olhando feio para Damien. — Eu não te quero aqui!

— Sim, você quer. — Ele respondeu com indiferença, ao mesmo tempo de um jeito que soou sério até demais. — Sem ofensas, mas tá bem óbvio que você quer um amigo. 

_ Aquilo só podia ser uma piada _ .

— "Ofensas"... — Murmurou sombriamente e soltou o garfo. — Me deixa em paz. Eu não estou com muita vontade de ser feito de palhaço agora.

— Isso não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira. — Damien retrucou, sem mudar sua expressão ou o tom da voz. — Eu estou falando sério.

— Sai daqui! Eu não quero ser seu amigo!

— Mas por que não?!

— Você não entendeu mesmo? — A crescente irritação fez com que levantasse mais a voz. — Se você falar comigo todo mundo também vai te odiar!

Pip estava muito ciente que por gritar com Damien era quase certo que algumas coisas ruins iriam lhe acontecer, se não fosse agora não iria demorar muito tempo. Talvez fosse ser espancado, parecia uma suposição razoável e iria doer, como sempre, mas não era como se o loiro já não estivesse acostumado com isso.

— Bem, mas talvez eu não de a mínima para o que esses babacas pensam de mim. — A resposta veio calmamente apesar de a ponta de ironia, como se Damien não falasse nada além de o óbvio. — Já parou para pensar nisso?

No momento que segurou a bandeja com as duas mãos, apertando o plástico desnecessariamente, Pip não estava pensando muito bem. Quando, em um impulso que não soube dizer de onde veio, jogou por cima da cabeça de Damien, o loiro ainda não estava exatamente com a cabeça no lugar. Escutar o outro garoto falando daquele jeito realmente lhe tirou do serio de um jeito que o britânico não esperava que fosse acontecer. 

O refeitório inteiro subitamente ficou em completo silêncio, todos os pares de olhos presentes voltados naquela direção e Pip não precisou nem mesmo de um segundo completo para se arrepender. Toda a raiva de antes foi rapidamente substituída por completo desespero.

— Meu Deus, o que eu fiz!? — Imediatamente se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, se aproximando do outro garoto. — Mil perdões! Eu não sei o que deu em mim! — Tirou a bandeja de cima da cabeça de Damien, ainda sem ter certeza do que fazer, e passou a recolher os pedaços de carne, alface e outros alimentos dos cabelos negros, sentindo a culpa e o medo pesar sobre os ombros. — Eu realmente sinto muito…

Damien parecia, antes de tudo, chocado e não moveu um músculo, mas antes que ele pudesse considerar ficar zangado com o pequeno britânico, algumas outras pessoas decidiram que era uma boa ideia bater no loiro por ele.

— Pip, por que diabos você fez isso com Damien?!

Não sabia dizer o exato momento em que Stan chegou ali, pois ficou ciente da sua presença só depois que ele lhe puxou pelo colarinho do blazer vermelho e Kyle, Cartman e Kenny estava logo atrás dele. Cartman estava com os braços cruzados e Kyle mantinha as mãos no quadril, ambos claramente irritados, já Kenny não olhava para o loiro com qualquer sentimento semelhante, na verdade ele parecia estar se divertindo com Pip prestes a ser atacado.

— Eu não quis fazer isso Stan… Realmente não sei o que deu em mim! — Justificou-se e tentou se afastar, mas, como o esperado, não conseguiu.

— Você é idiota, por acaso!? — Kyle falou alto, com aquela voz estridente e intimidante que apenas ele tinha, se colocando perto de Stan e apontando o dedo perto do rosto do loiro. — Damien é legal, qual é o seu problema Pip!? Quer levar uma surra ou o que?

— O judeu está certo. — Cartman bufou meio irritado, voltando a falar logo depois. — Sinto muito pelo que eu vou fazer agora, mas você meio que pediu por isso… — Ele afastou tanto Stan quanto Kyle de Pip e despejou uma caixa inteira de leite sobre a cabeça do britânico, sorrindo quando viu o estranho. — Na verdade não sinto.

O local inteiro permanecia em silêncio e ninguém parecia disposto a interromper, não quando claramente quem levava a pior era o francês – quer dizer, o britânico. 

—  _ Oh meu… _ Esse desperdício de comida vindo logo de você, bundão? Eu não tava esperando por isso. — A voz era de Damien, que soava ligeiramente entediada. — Sabe, eu realmente não ligo se vocês forem mesmo bater no Pip, mas façam isso por algo que ele fez para vocês, não para mim.

– Hhpp, hnnhp hmmnp hhmph hupmhg.

Aquelas palavras abafadas poderia ser traduzidas aproximadamente como:  _ Mas ele nunca fez nada demais para a gente _ . Damien levantou uma sobrancelha, transmitindo certa descrença, ao ouvir aquela nova informação vinda de Kenny.

— Então por que isso se ele nunca fez nada para vocês?

— Porque ele jogou uma bandeja de comida na sua cara! — Exclamou Stan, parecendo certo de que aquilo era mais que o suficiente.

— Eu não me importo com isso. E vocês são uns idiotas.

Nesse momento Stan se afastou mais de Pip, apenas alguns passos para trás, murmurando algo sobre o quanto Damien estava sendo ingrato. 

— Por que você tá defendendo ele? Olha o que ele fez com você! — Stan falou um pouco alto demais, praticamente gritou, e Kyle imediatamente concordou com a cabeça. — O Pip é só um francês de merda!

Ao terminar de escutar tudo Damien balançou a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes, rindo daquele jeito discreto e com uma maldade não dita, como se Stan tivesse acabado de falar algo muito estúpido. Mas de repente ele ficou sério, cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar mortal para o Marsh.

— Pip é britânico, — Comentou com uma raiva pouco velada no tom da voz. — não francês.

E Pip? Ele ficou apenas sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, feliz demais para colocar em palavras. Mesmo assim não ousou sorrir. 

**~ DIP ~**

Agora Damien e Pip estavam no banheiro masculino, com o loiro ajudando o outro garoto a tirar os restos de comida do cabelo. Não parecia que ninguém iria entrar ali tão cedo. Cinco minutos mais cedo ele havia defendido Pip quando lhe chamaram de francês e tentaram agredi-lo, uma atitude bem inesperada, especialmente vindo daquela pessoa em particular naquela situação específica.

O fato era: Havia jogado uma bandeja de comida na cabeça daquele garoto, e mesmo assim ele ficou do seu lado. Não podia negar que estava feliz, porém não conseguia deixar de se questionar do motivo que havia levado Damien a defendê-lo, não quando toda a situação apontava exatamente para o contrário.

— V-você não precisava ter me ajudado, Damien. — Gaguejou um pouco, depois de vários minutos em que ambos estavam quietos. –- Quero dizer, olha o que eu fiz com você-

— Eu realmente não me importo com isso. Só fiquei com um pouco de raiva porque eles te confundiram com um francês, não dá para acreditar.  _ Parece que é de propósito _ . — Ele deu os ombros, tirando o último pedaço de carne do cabelo. — São uns babacas mesmo…

— Na verdade isso sempre acontece, todo mundo acha que eu sou francês desde que cheguei em South Park.

— Eu ainda acho que é de propósito, deveria ser proibido ser tão burro assim. — O garoto de preto olhou por alguns segundos para Pip, intrigado. — Mas você não faz nada?

— Não é como se eu não tentasse, mas ninguém nunca me escuta… 

— Entendi. — Damien puxou a boina encharcada de leite da sua cabeça, entregando para o dono. — Acho melhor tentar secar isso.

— Provavelmente… — Pip também aproveitou para tirar aquele blazer bastante molhado na área dos ombros e das costas, olhando infeliz para todo o trabalho que teria mais tarde. Tinha colocado as roupas para lavar ontem.

Pip torceu a boina na pia, observando o líquido branco descer pelo ralo e logo em seguida fez o mesmo com a outra peça de roupa. O loiro não conseguiu não ficar nervoso naquele momento, não quando Damien estava bem ali do seu lado e só Deus saberia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Se ele não tivesse perdoado Pip? Ele lhe bateria? Por que ele ainda não havia feito isso, mas sim, apesar de tudo, estava sendo tão gentil…?

Mas é se Damien estivesse apenas a espera do momento certo para bater em Pip? Por Deus, aquele era o momento  _ perfeito _ ! Eles estavam sozinhos e não haveria uma única testemunha, mesmo que houvesse, o mais certo era que a pessoa não fosse se importar. O que deveria fazer agora? Fugir? Correr? Se esconder?

— Porque você tá com medo?

Isso lhe pegou de surpresa, definitivamente, então olhou para ele enquanto tentava procurar por algumas palavras.

— Eu n-não estou... — Respondeu um pouco mais baixo do que pretendia e gaguejando sem perceber, mas não ficou encarando Damien por tanto tempo assim e logo voltou a olhar para a pia. — Por que você acha isso?

— O seu olhar não mente. — Ele suspirou impacientemente de um jeito que fez Pip querer se encolher. — Eu não vou bater em você Pip.

— Como eu posso ter certeza? — Retrucou imediatamente, enquanto torcia o tecido vermelho com força e mais leite escorria pelo ralo.

Silêncio por tempo demais e nesse instante Pip teve certeza que Damien tinha perdido a paciência com ele, mas, impressionantemente, estava errado:

— Não pode, mas eu não estou mentindo.


	4. Sempre pode ser pior

Se encaixar em estereótipos ingleses não era uma coisa que Pip fazia conscientemente ou de propósito, mas ele realmente gostava bastante de chá, certamente era a sua bebida favorita e era difícil escolher um favorito quando todos tinham sabores e peculiaridades tão únicas. Chás para tomar de manhã ou de tarde, tratar de enfermidades ou para fazer alguém dormir melhor de noite. Além de existir todo tipo de sabor, desde chás doces, citricos e azedos, também se podia misturar com um pouco de leite para ficar ainda melhor.

Realmente, bastante complicado de se escolher, especialmente quando o loiro, no momento, aceitaria qualquer um que lhe oferecessem. 

Havia o agravo de Pip não ter dinheiro para gastar com chás, mas isso não o impedia de fechar os olhos e se imaginar de volta no seu amado país que era a Inglaterra, onde viveu a maior parte da infância. O pequeno britânico sentia saudades da sua cidade e dos amigos que fez lá, Pocket e a jovem Estella, e das tardes em que tinha a companhia deles junto de uma xícara de chá e biscoitos ingleses. 

Era realmente uma pena, mas Pip não voltaria tão cedo para sua terra natal. Provavelmente ele nunca mais colocaria os pés na Inglaterra nunca mais na sua vida.

_ Eu daria qualquer coisa por uma xícara de chá agora _ , Pip pensou meio desanimado, enquanto se preparava para mais um dia no inferno – desculpe, na escola. – onde possivelmente roubariam o seu dinheiro até antes do almoço e lhe bateriam um pouco se tivessem a oportunidade. Nada que saísse da rotina.

— PIP! — Uma voz gritou logo atrás do loiro. — Você me paga!

Pip, na sua estupidez extrema e inocência, ainda teve coragem de olhar para trás e avistou Stan junto do grupo usual de amigos. Quando pensou em correr, Kenny foi mais rápido e lhe segurou.

— Nem tão rápido,  _ francês _ . –- Cartman falou cinicamente e nada havia acontecido, mas Pip já sabia que não seria nada bom. — A gente precisa trocar uma palavrinha com você.

— Eu disse que ele estaria aqui. — Stan se aproximou mais que os outros e o britânico teve vontade de recuar alguns passos, ele parecia com raiva. — Agora você nos paga por ontem!

— O que eu fiz?!

— Ontem, quando você e o seu namorado foram embora — Kyle explicou como se fosse óbvio. — todo mundo riu da gente por causa do que você falou!

O loiro poderia até tentar explicar que a culpa não era exatamente sua, lembrar para aqueles garotos de que quem disse qualquer coisa havia sido Damien, não ele. Mas isso mudaria a situação?  _ Não _ . Eles provavelmente pensariam em outro motivo para bater em Pip, talvez por ele ser francês, mesmo não sendo, ou simplesmente porque eles lhe odiavam. Aquela era sempre uma opção em aberto.

Só lhe restava pedir desculpas:

—  _ Juro por Deus _ , companheiros, eu estou imensamente arrependido! — Implorou, mas nenhum dos garotos realmente escutou Pip. — A minha intenção nunca foi que alguém fosse rir de vocês!  _ Eu juro! _

— Já é meio tarde para se desculpar, Pip. — Cartman disse sem mudar de expressão. — E saiba que eu não me arrependo.

Naquele instante o britânico teve certeza que sairia dali com, no mínimo, um olho roxo. E ele não gostou nenhum pouco dessa possibilidade que estava mais para uma certeza. Mas o que poderia fazer? Pip era pequeno e fraco, além de ter sido idiota e estúpido o suficiente para não ter corrido imediatamente depois que lhe chamaram pelo apelido com tanta raiva.

— Por favor, cavalheiros! — Debateu-se, tentando muito se soltar de Kenny. — Nós podemos resolver isso de outra forma!

Stan riu, um riso que lhe encheu ainda mais de medo, então falou:

— Não, eu acho que não…

**~ DIP ~**

O olho direito de Pip latejava e ele ainda sentia algumas pontadas de dor nos lugares que Stanley Marsh havia colocado mais força quando bateu. No começo da adolescência Stan entrou para o time de futebol americano e aquilo realmente ajudou a aumentar a força, então o estrago estava feito.

Fazia um tempo considerável que o loiro não recebia uma surra como aquela, estava doendo um pouco mais do que imaginou a princípio, mas poderia ter sido pior, sempre pode. Tinha o consolo dos machucados terem sido muito mais visuais do que qualquer outra coisa, se fosse alguma coisa mais grave Pip não teria dinheiro para pagar por um tratamento hospitalar.

Naquele momento estava sentado em uma das cadeiras duras que ficava do lado da porta da coordenação, esperando que o senhor Green o chamasse para sua sala, com um saco de gelo contra o olho roxo. Mesmo sendo a óbvia vitima da historia, sempre arrumavam um meio de culpá-lo. Pois todos dentro daquela escola lhe odiavam e jamais lhe deixariam em paz. Porque Pip é um idiota, estúpido e francês – sinto muito, britânico. – que nunca sequer levantava um dedo para a própria defesa.

_ Eu sou realmente um inútil… _

— Mas que merda aconteceu com você, Pip?!

A voz era de Damien. O loiro afastou o saco de gelo do rosto e levantou a cabeça.

— Eu acabei me encontrando por acidente com o Stan, o Kyle, o Eric e o Kenny — Suspirou depois de abaixar a cabeça novamente. — e eles me fizeram isso.

— E o que você fez pra eles?

— Nada, eu acho.

Aquilo era verdade, mas demorou pelo menos dois segundos para o garoto responder.

—  _ Como assim nada!? _ – Exclamou Damien, a indignação e descrença no jeito que ele falou era muito clara.. – Você não fez  _ nada  _ e acabou desse jeito?!

— _ Sim…? _

— E por que você não tá na enfermaria?

— O senhor Green me chamou para conversar. — Pip voltou a pressionar o saco de gelo contra o olho machucado. — Acho que, dessa vez, eu vou ficar umas três horas na detenção por causa disso…  _ Com sorte _ .

— Olha o seu estado, Pip! E mesmo assim você ainda acha que ele vai te mandar para a detenção?!

— É o mais provável, Damien…Todo mundo me odeia.

Damien ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos antes de se sentar na cadeira bem ao lado do loiro, então finalmente perguntou:

— Como você consegue aguentar isso?

— Isso o que?

— Isso, caramba! Ser surrado e ainda precisar ir para a detenção!

— Bem — Pip murmurou, enquanto tentava encontrar alguma palavras, mas logo virou a cabeça para encarar o moreno. — eu diria que já estou acostumado. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece e eu duvido que seja a última.

— Nem o diabo é tão injusto assim. — Damien comentou baixo, mas o suficiente para que conseguisse ouvir.

— Mas ele deve me odiar…

— Não fale como se conhecesse ele. — O moreno retrucou, sério.

— Desculpe…? — Falou baixo, meio confuso, mas logo tratou de mudar de assunto.. — Damien, você não deveria estar na aula?

— Não tô com vontade.

— Entendi…

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio agonizante, desconfortável por algum tempo até que Damien se pronunciou novamente, de um jeito meio indiferente:

— Quem tá lá dentro, fora o coordenador?

— Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Eric. Por que?

— Eu vou lá dentro falar com esses babacas… — Respondeu Damien, deixando escapar um fio de ira na voz.

Damien se levantou e abriu a porta da coordenação de um jeito terrivelmente violento e barulhento, pois havia batido a madeira contra a parede sem pensar nas consequências. Pip se desesperou no mesmo segundo, o ele não poderia ir defendê-lo! Se Damien fizesse isso também seria castigado! O pequeno britânico não se perdoaria se a única pessoa que foi gentil com ele em muito tempo, sofresse algum tipo de castigo por sua causa! Não valia o esforço ir defender, ajudar ou fazer qualquer coisa por Pip! 

Ou, pelo menos, era isso que ele achava de si mesmo.

_ Pobre Pip… _

— Damien, espera! — O loiro também se levantou e foi entrando, mas recuou alguns passos quando sentiu os olhares dentro da sala se virando em sua direção.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Senhor Green perguntou severamente.

— Eu que pergunto! — Exclamou Damien. — Por que vocês fizeram isso com o Pip?!

— Ele que provocou primeiro! — Kyle justificou rapidamente.

— Isso não é motivo para bater em ninguém!

— Olha Pip, o seu namorado tá te defendendo — Cartman debochou, como sempre. — que adorável.

Pip só conseguiu observar aquela cena desenrolando, com medo de falar alguma coisa e piorar, ou que algum tipo de culpa caísse sobre Damien.

— Ontem esse francês fez todo mundo rir da gente! — Stan parecia ser de longe o mais zangado entre os quatro.

— Se alguém aqui fez qualquer um rir de vocês, essa pessoa foi eu! — Damien cruzou os braços e rosnou. — Seus idiotas!

— Mas foi o Pip que jogou comida em você. — Kyle trouxe aquele detalhe a tona enquanto apontou descaradamente para o britânico.

Então Damien virou a cabeça para olhar na direção de Pip, que por instinto recuou um pouco e abaixou o olhar, sem saber o que fazer agora. Se ele xingasse aqueles quatro garotos mais uma vez, especialmente na frente do senhor Green, as coisas não terminariam bem e ele acabaria levando uma advertência. Logo no segundo dia de aula! Se fosse qualquer outro estudante em qualquer outra situação, nada demais aconteceria, mas era Pip quem Damien estava defendendo. O garoto francês – britânico – patético que todos odiavam!

O moreno virou o rosto para frente de novo, enquanto estreitava os olhos com raiva e apertava as mãos em punhos:

— Eu já falei que não me importo, seus babacas do caralho!

— Não Damien! — Pip falou um pouco alto demais e atraiu a atenção de todos presentes, mas nesse momento olhava apenas para Damien. — Eles estão certos, para de tentar me ajudar!

— Ah claro, certos pra caralho. — Ele debochou sem medo algum, mas ficou sério e lhe encarou de volta. — Para com isso, Pip, eu pensei que a gente tivesse passado dessa pagina. _ Eu não te odeio _ .

Aquilo fez Pip perder todas as palavras.

— Garotos. — Depois de todo aquele tempo em silêncio, senhor Green falou e todos olharam para o homem atrás da mesa. — Vocês podem sair. Menos você, Pip.

Todos rapidamente obedeceram, menos Damien, mas com apenas um olhar duro do adulto ele também saiu.

— Pip, agora, você pode me falar exatamente o que aconteceu?

—  _ O que? _ — Pip gaguejou um pouco pela surpresa, mas prontamente se recompôs. — C-claro que posso.

Aquilo era algo novo, senhor Green dar a palavra para Pip ter alguma chance real de se defender e falar o outro lado da história. Quase teve a sensação que o mundo estava acabando, de tão impossível que isso era na sua mente. De todo modo, ele usou aquela oportunidade para falar tudo desde o começo, sem poupar detalhes.

A medida que falava, a expressão do homem não mudou, mas isso não abalou o pequeno britânico, ele convivia todos os dias com olhares bem piores que aquele.

— Então foi isso que aconteceu? — Senhor Green balançou a cabeça negativamente algumas vezes, decepcionado. — Pip, você realmente precisa parar de causar problemas!

Oh sim, ele também odiava Pip. Certamente era impossível que tivesse algum tipo de pena ou empatia pelo loiro. Não estava surpreso e abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que concordar era a saída mais rápida:

— Sim, eu sei, senhor Green…

— Como os garotos bateram em você, eu não posso te dar a punição severa que você merece, mas sabia que você é o culpado disso ter acontecido.

—  _ Sim, eu sei _ .

No fundo também se culpava por isso.

— Que bom que sabe. — O coordenador pegou alguns papéis. — Você tem duas horas de detenção hoje, pode sair.

Pip saiu e foi uma surpresa ver que Damien ainda lhe esperava do lado de fora da sala. Assim que ele colocou os olhos no britânico, levantou daquele banco:

— Pip! O que aquele cuzão te fez!?

— Nada.

Ele ficou quieto por um segundo, ainda encarando Pip.

— Quantas horas de detenção…?

— Só duas.

— Bem, podia ter sido pior que isso.

Pip abriu um sorriso triste e suspirou, sabendo que a única coisa que lhe restava era naqueles momentos era resignação.

—  _ Sempre pode _ .


	5. Apenas mais um dia

Novamente Pip seguia a mesma rotina de ir a pé para o colégio, mas aquele dia sentia que algo estava diferente. No começo, não entendeu muito bem a razão para estar ansioso para chegar logo lá, um lugar em que todos lhe odiavam e desprezavam, roubavam o pouco do seu dinheiro praticamente todo dia e, quando sobrava algum tempo, também faziam questão de bater um pouco… 

Mas, se fosse ser honesto de verdade, estava ansioso para ver Damien.

Se Damien tratava Pip diferente de todo mundo, não batia, não lhe tratava com desprezo e já tinha dito em voz alta, para todo mundo escutar, que não lhe odiava, significa que os dois eram amigos, certo? Não poderia ter toda a certeza do mundo, mas por enquanto o loiro preferiu pensar que, sim, eles eram amigos. Fazia muito, muito tempo desde conversou com alguém sem ser agredido ou que apenas se sentou junto de outra pessoa na mesa para o almoço.

Isso era ter um amigo? Pip não sabia bem pois não se lembrava mais, mas parecia melhor pensar que sim.

O dia em si estava normal, não havia nada digno de atenção e as suas, como era de manhã cedo, estavam praticamente vazias. Havia acabado de chegar mais ou menos na metade do caminho até o colégio e sinceramente achou que seria tranquilo, isso antes de ver alguém no ponto de ônibus. Apesar de a distância, não foi difícil reconhecer Damien por causa das roupas pretas dele, que realmente se destacavam no meio da neve.

O britânico apressou o passo e quando já estava mais perto, o outro garoto notou a sua presença e soltou um cumprimento:

— Oi Pip.

— Olá. — Parou do lado dele. — Bom dia, Damien.

— _Bom dia_ — Ele lhe encarou por alguns segundos. — O seu olho tá melhor?

— Está sim. — Pip sorriu alegremente e Damien não retribuiu, mas não se importou com isso. — Não está doendo tanto quanto ontem. Obrigado por se preocupar. 

— Não por isso. — Ele apenas encolheu os ombros, depois ficando em silêncio. 

Pip também ficou quieto por alguns momentos, mas haviam algumas coisas que gostaria de perguntar para ele, um punhado de incertezas:

— Ei, Damien… — Ele respondeu brevemente com um “ _o que?_ ”. — Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Você já fez. — O loiro gaguejou algo incompreensível, envergonhado, mas Damien apenas riu. — Tudo bem, fala logo.

— Bem, você ainda quer se sentar comigo no almoço? — Então abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto atrás da franja, enquanto brincava com um botão do blazer — Quero dizer, lembra do que aconteceu ontem-?

— Não fica desse jeito por causa do que rolou ontem, Pip. — O garoto de preto interrompeu o loiro, que ergueu o rosto para olhar para ele mais uma vez. — E sim, eu vou, é muito melhor sentar com você do que com aqueles babacas.

— Mas eu não tenho amigos… 

— Sinceramente? Eu _não_ ligo pra isso.

Damien realmente não estava entendendo a gravidade da situação, não é? Por causa disso, Pip mais uma vez tentou argumentar:

— Mesmo assim, se você conversar comigo, todo mundo também vai te odiar!

— _Por conversar com você_? — Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, incrédulo e soltou um som impaciente. — Eu não ligo pro que eles vão achar de mim.

— Mas não são apenas o Cartman, o Kenny, o Stan e o Kyle. — Suspirou baixinho e desviou o olhar para qualquer outro ponto que não fosse o rosto dele. — Todo mundo me odeia.

Damien continuou encarando Pip por algum tempo, sério, mas com uma sombra de dúvida no olhar:

— Você não tá exagerando um pouco?

— Eu gostaria que fosse um exagero. — Murmurou. — _Gostaria muito_.

Depois disso, o silêncio se instalou mais uma vez entre os garotos, isso até que Pip viu o ônibus escolar dobrando a esquina e percebeu como estava tarde.

— Eu preciso ir agora, nos encontramos no colégio.

Tentou dar um passo para longe, mas Damien segurou o seu antebraço visivelmente confuso:

— Ei, mas o ônibus já tá chegando.

— Eu sei. — Ele afrouxou o aperto e o loiro se soltou. — Mas a motorista nunca me deixa entrar.

— _Ela o que!_?

— B-bem — O jeito que Damien falou, mais alto e indignado, lhe fez ter vontade de se encolher no lugar. Mesmo assim, logo continuou a explicação. — ela odeia franceses e aparentemente eu sou francês… Mas eu já estou acostumado com isso-

— Só que eu quero que você vá comigo. — Aquilo soou mais como uma ordem do que realmente um pedido. — Deixa que eu falo com a vadia gorda.

— Damien, não precisa disso. — Ele não pareceu lhe escutar e mais uma vez segurou o seu braço, Pip fez uma careta e tentou se soltar, dessa vez sem sucesso. — É sério, eu não me importo com isso-

— Mas deveria! — Retrucou zangado. — Inferno! Tu não vai conseguir nada na sua vida se continuar abaixando a cabeça para todo mundo, desse jeito! 

Não tentou argumentar e abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que Damien estava certo. O loiro nunca realmente tentou ativamente fazer algo para se defender, ele sempre aceitava e se conformava com as situações, sempre ruins, que os outros faziam questão de lhe colocar. Sempre pensando que não poderia fazer nada para mudar isso, que era apenas muito _fraco, pequeno_ e _inútil-_

Pobrezinho de Pip.

O ônibus escolar parou e interrompeu todos os pensamentos do pequeno britânico, especialmente quando Damien começou a realmente lhe puxar pelo braço para que também embarcasse, mas a motorista barrou os dois:

— Você pode entrar — Ela apontou para Pip. — Mas o francês não!

— Por que não!? — Damien questionou com raiva.

— Porque ele é um francês. — A mulher respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, zangada e impaciente.

— Mas Pip não deixa de ser um estudante por causa disso! — Ele retrucou. — Eu vou te denunciar! Você não pode tratar um aluno desse jeito só porque ele é de outro país!

A motorista voltou a encarar a estrada e ficou quieta, segundos depois soltando uma maldição que o britânico não conseguiu entender:

— Tá bom, entrem logo! Eu não tenho a porra do dia todo!

Então Damien continuou puxando Pip pelo braço até uma das últimas fileiras e fez com que se sentasse do lado da janela, enquanto ele ficou com o local vago do lado do corredor. 

Depois que o ônibus começou a andar, o loiro ainda ficou em silêncio por mais algum tempo, se questionando como poderia agradecer Damien por isso e virou o rosto para ele:

— Obrigado, Damien. — Sorriu.

— De nada? — O garoto revirou os olhos. — Mas da próxima faça isso sozinho.

**~ DIP ~**

— Pip, eu vou fazer dupla com você na aula de química.

Damien comentou de repente, enquanto os dois ainda estavam andando pelo corredor, e Pip olhou para ele com dúvida:

— Por que? Quero dizer, tudo bem, mas a sua dupla não era a Bebe?

— Então esse é o nome da loirinha chata? — Ele bufou. — Eu não gostei dela, muito grudenta, sem falar que tem cara de vadia. Eu odeio vadias.

— Certo… 

Os dois chegaram na sala antes do professor, mas havia alguns outros estudantes e a maioria deles olhou feio para Pip. Damien puxou o loiro pelo braço até a última mesa no fundo da sala, que não questionou e nem reclamou.

Eles tiveram bem menos que um minuto de paz antes de Bebe se aproximar daquela mesa, mas ela ignorou completamente a presença de Pip:

— Damien — Ela falou sorrindo, enquanto enrolava um dedo no cabelo tentando fazer charme. — você não ia fazer dupla comigo?

— Não.

O sorriso da garota quebrou e ela tirou aquela mão do cabelo, parecendo surpresa com a resposta tão curta.

— Mas o professor disse que-

— Você pode ir sentar com aquele cara. — Damien interrompeu a loira e apontou para Clyde, que estava apenas há algumas mesas a frente de distância. — Eu vou ficar com o Pip.

Bebe encarou o britânico por alguns segundos, com ódio e o garoto abaixou a cabeça no mesmo instante. 

— Você sabe que não precisa ter pena desse francês, certo Damien?

— Quem disse que eu tenho pena dele? — Questionou, mas não era uma pergunta que ele esperou uma resposta e o jeito que ele falou soou terrivelmente cínico. — Na verdade ele só é muito mais legal que você.

— Você vai se arrepender disso! — A loira estava absolutamente ofendida com aquela comparação, não tentava nem disfarçar.

— Eu acho que não, garota, eu não gosto de vadias.

Bebe se afastou sem falar mais nada, com as mãos fechadas em punhos e pisando forte, enquanto Damien não apenas riu debochadamente dela e Pip continuou quieto, de cabeça abaixada, mas no fundo estranhamente feliz. Ele tinha dispensado a garota mais bonita da classe e pareceu ser por sua causa.

— As pessoas aqui são mesmo idiotas ou elas só estão fingindo o tempo todo?

Ele perguntou casualmente e Pip virou o rosto de direção dele, tentando entender do que se tratava:

— Por que você diz isso?

— Eu não consigo acreditar como ainda te confundem com um francês. Parece de propósito.

Assim que o professor chegou todos ficaram em silêncio e Pip esperou que ele falasse algo sobre como o loiro daquela vez tinha uma dupla, mas o homem apenas lançou um olhar estranho e ignorou.

No resto da aula o Pip ficou fazendo aqueles experimentos de química que o professor explicava e Damien apenas observava, sem parecer ter a menor intenção de ajudar em algo. A aula passou bastante rápido e a dupla não trocou muitas palavras nesses cinquenta minutos. 

Quando saíram da sala faltavam alguns períodos até o intervalo do almoço e nessas aulas Damien e Pip não estudavam juntos. 

Os dois estavam de volta no corredor naquele momento e o loiro precisou perguntar antes que o outro fosse embora:

— Então, nos encontramos no almoço? 

— Claro. — A resposta foi curta e simples antes que ele virasse as costas e seguisse exatamente pelo caminho oposto ao que o britânico teria que ir.

Pip estava se preparando para seguir o seu caminho até a aula de história, mas o mundo não o deixaria em paz tão cedo.

Da pessoas que frequentemente perseguiam e batiam em Pip, um dos mais agressivos era Trent Boyett e o seu grupo de amigos, que alguns deles eram Bill, Fosse e Terrance Mephesto. Já fazia algum tempo que eles não prestavam atenção em Pip, mas aparentemente o loiro estava especialmente sem sorte hoje, pois ele não teve a oportunidade nem de dar três passos para longe dali.

Trent chegou barrando o loiro menor nos armários:

— Quanto tempo, Pip.

— D-digo o mesmo, Trent. — O pobre britânico olhou ao redor por um segundo, não vendo espaço para escapar e o nervosismo cresceu. — Perdoe-me por essa falta de educação, mas eu preciso mesmo ir agora-

— Não precisa, não. — Ele lhe interrompeu grosseiramente e Pip engoliu seco, sem ter coragem de retrucar. — Me diga, é verdade que você jogou uma bandeja de comida em outro garoto?

— S-sim, porém eu-

— Os seus pais nunca te ensinaram a não desperdiçar comida!?

Trent obviamente procurava algum motivo para bater em Pip, só que ninguém precisa de justificativa para bater em Pip.

— _Eu sou órfão_. 

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

Trent Boyett levantou o punho e Pip fechou os olhos por instinto, tratando de proteger o rosto com os braços, mas nada veio.

— Isso é meio covarde, cara.

O loiro abriu os olhos e abaixou os braços, vendo que Damien tinha segurado o soco que certamente iria deixar o olho de Pip ainda mais roxo do que já estava.

— De onde diabos você saiu!? — Trent tentou se afastar e se soltar do garoto de preto, mas ele ainda segurava bastante forte aquele punho.

— Damien!? — Pip quase gritou, mais surpreso do que qualquer outra coisa. — Por Deus, de onde você veio!?

Ele havia aparecido no ar, em um piscar de olhos, sem que ninguém tivesse conseguido ver ele se aproximando e tinha sido muito estranho.

— Eu te deixo alguns minutos sozinho e algum babaca vem te bater. — Damien soltou o punho de Trent e olhou para o loiro mais alto e o pequeno grupo logo atrás dele, estreitando os olhos. — O que foi aconteceu vez?

— Ei, esse foi aquele garoto que o Pip sujou de comida! — Bill avisou.

— Bem que o Cartman avisou que o francês viado arrumou um namorado. 

Trent debochou e Damien não teve paciência e nem vontade real de discordar:

— Sim, _exatamente_ . Agora você pode fazer o favor e sair do meio do corredor? _A lata de lixo tá bem ali_.

— Seu merda! — O valentão então avançou para cima de Damien, querendo acertar ele com um soco que o garoto de preto facilmente desviou. Na segunda tentativa Damien segurou o pulso dele e tentou torcer, mas em um movimento rápido o loiro mais alto conseguiu se soltar. — Eu vou quebrar o seu pescoço!

— Pode tentar. — Damien deu um sorriso presunçoso.

Nesse momento Pip, que até então estava quieto e chocado demais para falar algo, se desesperou. Se Damien começasse uma briga por sua causa com certeza seria punido por isso mais tarde! Nunca vale o esforço lhe ajudar.

— Não Damien! — Segurou o braço dele impulsivamente e ganhou um olhar curioso.

— Por que não?

— Não vale a pena me ajudar!

Ele bufou, o que mais pareceu um riso, e voltou o olhar para o valentão.

— Foi mal, mas quem decide isso sou eu, não você.

Damien socou Trent no rosto, bem na bochecha, e ele voou como se não pesasse nada para o outro lado do corredor. Rapidamente todos os seguidores deles foram o ajudar e fugiram dali carregando o Boyett para algum lugar, apenas ignorando que Damien e Pip ainda estavam por perto.

O britânico estava com os olhos arregalados, encarando o outro lado do corredor até que por último voltou a atenção de Damien mais uma vez:

— _Como você fez aquilo!?_ — O loiro gaguejou. — Quero dizer, você não parece assim tão forte de vista… 

— Sim, eu sei. Mas eu tenho alguns poderes. — Ele deu os ombros como se isso não fosse nada demais, como se as próximas palavras não fossem grande coisa. — Não sei se te contei antes, mas eu sou o _anticristo_.

Isso fez Pip se calar por alguns momentos e lembrar de muitas, muitas coisas.

— Você é _aquele Damien_ que veio estudar aqui no quarto ano…? 

— Como você sabe que eu já vim para South Park? — Ele encarou Pip genuinamente curioso.

— Eu sou aquele garoto que você usou de fogo de artifício para entrar na festa de aniversário do Cartman!

— Meu Satã- _Aquele Pip?_

— Sim!

Damien e Pip ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, em silêncio, até que, praticamente ao mesmo tempo, os dois caíram na gargalhada como se a situação toda fosse algo muito engraçado.

— Bons tempos? — Damien deu um último sorriso incerto. — _Desculpe por aquilo…?_

— Não precisa, apenas doeu um pouco na queda.


	6. O Vestido

Pip se sentia como se fosse um coelho e precisasse fugir daqueles predadores, lobos, que estavam a espreita para comê-lo vivo e talvez essa não fosse a melhor comparação que poderia fazer para a situação atual, mas era como o loiro, honestamente, se sentia.

Alguns valentões da sua turma se juntaram para caçar Pip e estavam com aquele objetivo em suas mentes, que não era nada muito agradável para o loiro. Eles queriam achar o britânico para colocá-lo em um dos vestidos que havia nos bastidores do teatro, como faziam quando eram crianças, e era uma humilhação que Pip não gostaria de passar.

Daquela vez o banheiro foi o esconderijo mais acessível, claro que não era o melhor lugar e talvez fosse um pouco óbvio, mas, exatamente por isso, era pouco provável que fossem lhe procurar por ali logo de cara. Ali poderia ter algum tempo para respirar fundo e pensar no que fazer.

Precisava se acalmar e ter certeza que Trent, Stan e os outros desistiram de procurá-lo, assim Pip poderia escapar para fora do colégio com as suas roupas e para voltar apenas dois dias depois. Às sexta-feiras sempre eram um alívio.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro rangendo e se sentou encolhido com as pernas em cima da tampa do vaso sanitário, apenas garantindo que a cabine estava muito bem trancada. Os passos, que pareciam ser de mais de uma pessoa, ficaram mais altos e dali o loiro pode escutar alguém abrindo cada cabine, uma por uma, e a única coisa que Pip pode fazer nesse momento foi rezar.

_ Deus, por favor, se o senhor estiver me ouvindo, desta vez não…! Eu não gosto de te incomodar com os meus problemas, mas eu não entendo o que fiz para isso acontecer comigo! Eu imploro, só dessa vez, por favor- _

— Pip, você tá por ai?

A voz era de Eric Cartman, infelizmente.

— Você realmente acha que ele vai te responder, bundão!?

Essa era de Stan Marsh.

Quando alguém bateu por fora na porta da sua cabine, Pip reprimiu um grito cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

— Essa tá trancada.

A última foi de Trent Boyett e soou como se estivesse logo do outro lado da porta, perto demais.

Pip sabia que não era assim tão difícil de abrir aquelas portas pelo lado de fora, pelo menos tinha ouvido falar sobre isso algumas vezes e estava torcendo para que fossem apenas mentiras. Não que aquilo fosse salvar a sua pele por muito mais tempo.

Escutou mais alguma movimentação do lado de fora e não conseguiu saber exatamente do que se tratava, mas quando a tranca da porta se moveu do lado de dentro, o pobre britânico se levantou no desespero para segurar no lugar a única e última defesa que ainda lhe restava.

— Te achei, Pip. — Quase foi capaz de ver o sorriso cruel de Trent apenas pelo tom da voz.

— Tem certeza que é esse? — Uma outra voz perguntou.

— Absoluta.

Já tinha sido pegue e as chances de escapar não pareciam promissoras. Só lhe restava tentar conversar, mesmo tendo quase certeza de que não adiantaria de nada:

— S-será que nós não podemos resolver isso de forma civilizada?

Mais passos e movimentação, mas logo depois a porta do banheiro rangeu novamente.

— Claro que sim. — Cartman que respondeu e dava para sentir o veneno na voz. — Mas primeiro tu precisa sair daí, não concorda?

Pip pode até ser o tipo de pessoa inútil, mas ele não era um idiota. Sabia qual seria o seu fim assim que abrisse aquela porta, de ser forçado a usar um vestido, e tinha certeza que aconteceria exatamente a mesma coisa se resistisse por mais tempo. Ele não tinha muitas opções e jamais teria. 

Mas, talvez, houvesse alguma chance de conseguir fugir deles mais uma vez se fosse rápido o suficiente. Claro que a porta poderia estar trancada aquela altura, ou alguém lhe segurar, mas tinha que tentar exatamente por não ter opções além dessa. Os riscos eram grande, sim, mas, ao menos, Pip sabia bem do que esperar de cada um deles.

_ Deus, se o senhor puder me ajudar dessa vez… _

Então destrancou a porta e não teve resistência quando abriu rapidamente, enquanto sentia o coração batendo rapidamente no peito. Sem ter tempo de observar nada, conseguiu desviar de algum dos garotos e correu para, para a sua liberdade, apenas para descobrir que a porta realmente estava trancada.

A mão de Stan foi para no ombro de Pip, puxando e derrubando ele no chão no segundo seguinte.

— Mas onde você pensa que vai?

**~ DIP ~**

O vestido era ligeiramente desconfortável e estava bastante folgado na parte do busto, sem falar que a cor realmente não era uma das suas favoritas. Pip não sentia que preto era a sua cor, mas essa também era a menor de suas preocupações no momento. 

O vestido era alto por causa das várias camadas de saia para fazer volume, havia essa renda bonita fazendo as mangas, tinha alguns detalhes com renda entre laços e fitas soltas, pois ninguém pareceu se preocupar em arrumar qualquer coisa que fosse depois de lhe enfiarem naquela roupa.

Provavelmente ficaria mais bonito se Pip fosse uma garota ou gostasse de usar esse tipo de coisa, mas esse não era o caso.

Já estava sozinho há alguns minutos, Trent, Stan e Cartman tinham levado todas as suas roupas, esquecendo apenas da boina e deixando um Pip para trás que não sabia o que fazer agora. Precisava pensar em um modo de sair do colégio sem ser notado, mas sabia que isso era praticamente impossível. Poderia esperar todo mundo sair para ter um pouco mais de segurança, mas se demorasse demais haviam chances de ficar trancado, sozinho, lá dentro.

Bem, realmente não havia nada que pudesse fazer e apenas um milagre poderia ajudar o loiro, mas milagres nunca acontecem com Pip.

Puxou as saias para cima, tentando não ser descoberto, quando escutou alguém entrando no banheiro. Houveram passos e o barulho da torneira, além de uma conversa em voz baixa entre duas pessoas, mas não conseguiu escutar do que se tratava. Mas logo o silêncio dominou o ambiente mais uma vez.

A pequena janela com grades, no canto superior da parede, mostrava que já estava escurecendo e precisava se apressar. Talvez a maioria dos seus colegas já tivessem voltado para casa. Era tudo ou nada, Pip precisava arriscar. 

Desceu do vaso e abriu a porta apenas para ver que ainda não estava sozinho. Nesse momento Tweek Tweak olhou na sua direção parecendo confuso, mas instantes depois ameaçou fugir, como quem não quer se envolver em problemas ou, mais precisamente, com _ o problema _ .

—  _ Espera- _ ! — Pip falou alto e quando tentou correr para perto dele acabou tropeçando pateticamente naquelas saias e caiu no chão. 

Pelo menos isso fez Tweek parar e olhar com mais atenção para o britânico, estreitando os olhos e depois falando como se não tivesse muita certeza:

— Pip…? 

— Sim, — Se apoiou na parede para se colocar de pé. — sou eu.

— O que aconteceu?

— Bem, o de sempre, eu acho.

— Entendi… 

Tweek e um dos colegas de Pip desde o fundamental, um garoto loiro, alto e com aquele jeito meio paranóico, os dois tinham as aulas de história e matemática juntos. Só não eram realmente próximas e não sabiam de basicamente nada um do outro. 

— Você precisa de ajuda…?

— Se não for te atrapalhar em nada, sim, eu gostaria. — Respondeu com honestidade, impressionado por ele realmente ter oferecido ajuda. — Eu só preciso saber se ainda tem muita gente lá fora.

— Está tendo um jogo contra North Park, os corredores estão vazios por enquanto. — Tweek chegou a se aproximar um pouco. — Esse vestido… incomoda?

— Muito, companheiro.

— Mas onde estão as suas roupas?

— Eu realmente não sei. — Encolheu os ombros. — Talvez no lixo?

— Pip, quando isso aconteceu, o vestido… Craig por acaso estava aqui também?

— Não. — Olhou para o loiro mais alto por um instante, tentando entender o motivo da pergunta. Craig nunca foi um dos seus valentões recorrentes e Pip podia jurar que ele e Tweek se conheciam bem. — Por que a pergunta?

— Não é nada demais! — Ele respondeu nervoso e rápido demais, balançando as mãos em gestos de negação. — E-eu só fiquei curioso-

Os dois ouviram o barulho de flash e olharam para a porta do banheiro, onde estava Craig Tucker apontando a câmera do celular na direção do britânico. Como ele tinha entrado sem que escutasse?

—  _ Craig!? _ — Nem um segundo depois Tweek se aproximou do moreno, agora terrivelmente mais nervoso que antes. — O que tu tá fazendo, cara!?

— Nada. — Ele apenas guardou o celular e olhou para o loiro mais alto. — Vamos?

— Não! — Tweek retrucou. — Qual o seu problema!?

— Já tiraram um foto. — Pip murmurou. — Creio que ainda hoje você vai ver…

— Não importa! — Mas foi o outro loiro que respondeu. —  _ Cara, apaga isso- _ !

Então uma outra pessoa entrou no banheiro, dessa vez um garoto que usava preto da cabeça aos pés, mas não era um dos góticos, e tinha aqueles olhos anormalmente vermelhos, Damien.

— Mas o que diabos? — O anticristo lhe encarou e estreitou os olhos. —  _ Pip? _

— Sim?

— Por que você tá usando essa coisa? — Ele se aproximou do britânico, também ignorando os outros dois presentes no banheiro.

— Longa história… na verdade, eu acho que consigo resumir. — Suspirou cansado. — Antigamente costumavam me obrigar a usar isso e me faziam andar pelo colégio vestido de garota. Creio que tiveram vontade de relembrar os velhos tempos… Ao menos ninguém lembrou da parte de  _ andar por ai _ . — Forçou um sorriso que rapidamente se desmanchou em uma careta quando coçou a lateral do vestido. —  _ Isso pinica… _

— Pip… isso é serio? — Tweek questionou de repente, mas se encolheu com apenas um olhar de Damien.

— Sim, mas não era como se algum de vocês realmente tentasse me ajudar. Mas eu entendo, juro. — Não havia mágoa e nem nada parecido na sua voz, mesmo assim Tweek ainda lhe encarou de um jeito estranho.

— Ok — Damien apenas interrompeu toda a conversa. — onde estão as suas roupas?

— Eu diria que no lixo… mas também adoraria saber-

— Olha pelo lado bom — Craig falou depois de muito tempo, mas sem real interesse e já saindo do local. — Você fica bem de preto.

—  _ Espera _ ! — Tweek praticamente gritou, imediatamente indo atrás dele.

Damien encarou Pip por algum tempo, porém sem falar nada, enquanto o loiro manteve a cabeça abaixada e coçou a parte da costura, do lado do vestido, que realmente incomodava.

— Eu acho que posso te emprestar uma roupa.

Arregalou os olhos e levantou o rosto, sem acreditar.

—  _ Realmente _ ?

— Sim. — Pip não conseguiu não sorrir com a resposta. — Eu acho que tenho uma muda de roupa no meu armário. Vou lá procurar.

— Tudo bem, obrigada. 

**~DIP ~**

— Eu não trouxe nada.

— O que?

— Você vai precisar voltar desse jeito para casa, foi mal… 

Pip não respondeu, rapidamente se conformando enquanto guardava o chapéu de jornaleiro em um bolso que tinha acabado de achar, e Damien perguntou:

— A gente ainda pode procurar as suas roupas…? 

Balançou levemente a cabeça, prontamente negando:

— Elas devem estar no lixo a essa hora.

— Certo… — Damien deu os ombros e soltou apenas um riso. — Pelo menos você fica bem de preto.

— Eu tenho a sensação de que já ouvi isso antes. — Pip murmurou e em seguida suspirou tristemente. — Eu não posso voltar para casa vestido assim.

— Seu pai vai fazer algo?

—  _ Eu sou órfão _ ... quero dizer, não, o problema está no local onde vivo.

— Se for ajudar, eu posso ir pra sua casa com você.

Talvez aquela fosse uma atitude gentil demais vindo de alguém que também era o anticristo literal, mas Pip não se permitiu ter um tempo real para pensar sobre isso:

— Não! — Falou alto demais, quase realmente gritou e logo tratou de diminuir a voz. — D-desculpe- eu só acho melhor não… 

Se Damien visse o lugar onde Pip morava certamente as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas, o loiro estava bem ciente disso, havia conseguido manter o segredo por longos três anos e não seria agora que alguém iria descobrir. Nem mesmo Damien.

— Você mora, tipo, em um orfanato da igreja? Se for isso, eu não tenho mais problemas de-

— Não. — Interrompeu ele, ainda falando mais baixo. — Realmente não precisa.

Isso fez Damien ficar em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas olhando a sua direção:

— Então você tá falando que não pode ir pra casa assim?

— Exato.

— Mas também não vai me falar o motivo?

—  _ Não _ , sinto muito.

— Mas tem algum problema se você for comigo, para a  _ minha _ casa? — Damien falou meio rápido. — Eu posso te emprestar uma roupa e de lá você pode ir para a sua casa...

Damien, a única pessoa que havia sido gentil com Pip em  _ anos _ , estava lhe convidado para ir a sua casa! Sem falar o imenso favor que ele se ofereceu a fazer! Mal podia acreditar nisso! Parecia muito com um sonho ou uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, mas não parecia que aquele era o caso com Damien. Deus não era assim tão cruel ao ponto de fazer isso.

Se fosse, Pip jamais teria conhecido e jogado uma bandeja de comida naquele garoto, o que estranhamente apenas os aproximou. Apesar de que isso também era controverso, estava falando do anticristo e supostamente Deus não gostaria que os seus filhos andassem com aquela figura bíblica em particular… 

Mas o que Pip poderia falar de Deus? Assim já estava bom o suficiente. 

— Não tem problema algum. — Finalmente sorriu. — Obrigada.

— Só vamos antes que fique muito tarde, eu quero chegar antes do velho.


	7. Coisas não muito normais - Parte 1

A casa de Damien ficava mais ou menos a trinta minutos de distância do colégio a pé e era bastante chamativa. Ocupava um quarteirão inteiro e estava mais para um tipo de mansão do que realmente uma casa. Conseguiu contar quatro andares e a fachada era toda feita de pedra, lembrando muito um daqueles castelos mal assombrados.

Porém, o que deixou Pip realmente intrigado foi que, há mais ou menos uma semana, aquele era um terreno baldio em que haviam alguns sem teto acampando. Como eles ergueram uma mansão digna de filmes de terror antigos em torno de uma semana era o verdadeiro mistério. 

— Damien, o que aconteceu com as pessoas que ficavam aqui…?

— Estão no inferno. — Respondeu com alguma naturalidade e, um instante antes de abrir a porta, completou. — _provavelmente_.

Assim que colocou os olhos na parte de dentro, Pip ficou de queixo caído. A mansão era tão grande por dentro quanto por fora, tinha aquelas duas escadas de madeira paralelas para o segundo andar e um pouco mais na frente a sala com a televisão, um sofá grande e vermelho. Também tinha toda a decoração chique, de época e com cores majoritariamente escuras.

Só esse espaço era praticamente do mesmo tamanho da metade do refeitório no colégio.

— Não parece que o velho tá em casa. — Damien olhou discretamente ao redor. — A gente deu sorte.

— Se você está dizendo… 

O anticristo subiu as escadas e Pip foi logo atrás dele, segurando a saia do vestido para não tropeçar na roupa. Os dois foram até o último andar e Damien puxou a escada que dava para onde, aparentemente, era o sótão… Um pouco estranho, o loiro lembrava de ter visto várias portas e um lugar daquele tamanho certamente deveria ter uma quantidade significativa de quartos disponíveis. 

— O seu quarto é no sótão…? 

— Era para ser o porão, mas o Saddam filho da puta decidiu que era o lugar perfeito para esconder as bombas dele. 

Ele começou a subir as escadas e Pip seguiu, mas ainda com algumas dúvidas em mente:

— Não seria mais conveniente ficar em um quarto normal?

— Não sei? — Damien respondeu com algum desinteresse. — Não repare na bagunça… nem no _sangue_.

Engoliu seco.

— S-sangue?

— Longa história. 

Contra algumas das suas expectativas, o lugar se parecia muito mais com um quarto regular do que realmente um sótão, sendo, talvez, apenas um pouco mais espaçoso e vazio, meio escuro. O teto era inconvenientemente alto, até mesmo para alguém bastante alto como Damien, e feito de madeira como o piso.

Uma cama grande com lençóis pretos em um canto, uma escrivaninha do outro lado oposto ao do colchão e em cima estava um computador desligado, também havia esse armário alto logo do lado e uma pequena bagunça de roupas pretas em um canto o outro, até em cima da cama. 

Fora o pentagrama de sangue seco, estava tudo bastante normal e esperado para um adolescente da idade de Damien.

Quando colocou os olhos no anticristo de novo, ele estava mexendo dentro daquele armário sem se importar com a bagunça se formando.

— Acho que esse também vai ficar muito grande…? — Ele lhe encarou por um instante, estreitando os olhos, antes de voltar a atenção para a interminável procura. — Por que você precisa ser tão pequeno?

— Desculpe…? 

— Eu só tava comentando. — Então Damien fechou o armário e jogou aquelas duas peças de roupa em cima da cama, que também tinham a mesma paleta de cores do resto do ambiente. — Essas vão ficar boas, eu espero.

Pip se aproximou e puxou a camiseta de manga comprida com as duas mãos, que parecia o casaco que Damien usava, só que sem aquela gola alta. 

— Você faria a gentileza de me ajudar com isso? — Perguntou soando mais nervoso do que pretendia, enquanto colocava a roupa de volta no colchão e depois olhou pateticamente para Damien, de repente sentido a necessidade de se explicar melhor. — Eu não consigo alcançar o zíper… 

— Tudo bem.

Virou de costas para ele, se sentindo mais nervoso do que deveria. Envergonhado também, tudo por motivos que o britânico não conseguia dizer exatamente quais eram. Damien chegou mais perto e nesse momento ele segurou o cursor do zíper, hesitando por um momento antes de realmente começar a abaixar. Quando Pip sentiu que era o suficiente, que poderia fazer o resto sozinho e tentou se afastar, não conseguiu. Isso porque as mãos de Damien foram direto para a sua cintura e lhe mantiveram firme exatamente onde estava, mas ele se aproximou. 

A respiração dele estava perto da sua nuca e a sensação fez um arrepio subir.

— _Damien_? — Chamou por ele, gaguejando e sem ter mais certeza do que estava acontecendo. — O que você está fazendo…? 

Depois seguiram vários segundos em silencio, que no ponto de vista de Pip pareceram durar muito mais que aqueles poucos instantes:

— Acho que eu nunca falei — Ele sussurrou. — mas o seu cheiro é bom, Pip.

Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo ali!? De repente a atmosfera tinha mudado de maneira tão repentina que o loiro mal soube como reagir. O que Damien estava fazendo? Ou melhor, o que ele pretendia fazer!? Pip nunca tinha cogitado, em toda a sua vida, que alguém fosse se aproximar assim desse jeito e agora lá estava Damien falando aquelas coisas estranhas para ele! 

Os primeiros segundos pareceram durar uma eternidade, durante todo esse tempo ficou sem reação, mas quando sentiu as mãos dele deslizando pela área um pouco acima da cintura, lhe envolvendo em um abraço, Pip se desesperou:

— Me solta. — Sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. — _O que você está fazendo…!?_

Damien realmente obedeceu e também se afastou alguns passos para trás, ao mesmo tempo que se virou na direção dele enquanto segurava desajeitadamente a parte de cima do vestido. Se houvesse alguma coisa que Pip fosse falar, ele apenas esqueceu de todas as palavras assim que encarou o outro garoto nos olhos. 

Era um tom brilhante e vivo de vermelho, um pouco mais intenso que o de costume e parecia que tinha um tipo de fogo literal na íris colorida. Bonito demais para Pip ter vontade de desviar o olhar.

— Pip, eu… — Ele deu uma longa pausa e desviou o olhar, mas ainda com aquela cor brilhante nos olhos. — Desculpe.

Então o anticristo se virou e saiu do sótão, deixando um Pip envergonhado e completamente confuso para trás. O que Damien estava pensando? Ele via Pip daquela forma!? Se é que demônios têm sentimentos-! essa não era uma linha de pensamento preconceituosa, era? O britânico não sabia muito sobre demônios.

Certo, nos últimos dias Pip estava mais alegre em ir para o colégio e o motivo disso era Damien, não poderia negar, mas esse era um sentimento normal quando se tinha um amigo… Certo? Sem falar que Damien nunca havia demonstrado nenhum tipo de interesse. _Tudo bem que ele está me protegendo bastante_ , Pip pensou enquanto aquela confusão mortal parecia apenas crescer e crescer, _mas isso certamente não é nada demais_ … _Nós somos apenas bons amigos!_

Damien realmente parecia se importar com Pip, mas isso acontecia porque os dois eram amigos! _Só amigos_! Mas o próprio anticristo deveria ter amigos…? Por que ele iria se importar com alguém como Pip, que era apenas um simples mortal… 

— Jesus, o que eu faço…? 

Agora precisava trocar de roupa, mas isso era o óbvio. 

**~ DIP ~**

A camiseta realmente ficou grande em Pip, as mangas cobriam as mãos e ele se viu obrigado a dobrá-las. A calça moletom cinza também cobriria os seus pés se ele não tivesse dobrado a barra, sem falar que era bastante folgada e o loiro tinha a impressão constante de que iria cair. Mas era muito mais do que Pip teria coragem de pedir em qualquer ocasião que fosse.

Mas agora havia outra questão martelando na sua cabeça. Pip deveria sair dali? Já estava sentado na cama de Damien há alguns minutos e pensando se seria educado descer sem ser chamado, além disso, também pensava em como encarar o anticristo… Mas provavelmente estava apenas pensando demais, não deveria tratar Damien diferente de antes só por causa… _de um flerte_? Sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e balançou rapidamente a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela sensação esquisita. Deveria parar com isso logo, ele era o seu único amigo! 

Assim que Damien apareceu subindo as escadas, Pip se colocou de pé.

— Pip, tu já- — Ele parou de falar e olhou na sua direção por um momento, de cima a baixo. — Você fica bem de preto.

— Eu não fico um pouco pálido?

— Não achei, ficou bem legal. — Sorriu um pouco e Pip não percebeu quando corou.

— Obrigado.

Houve um silêncio que durou em torno de cinco segundos e ninguém soube exatamente o que falar, mas foi Damien que tentou:

— Então… você tá afim de comer alguma coisa?

— Se não for um incomodo, sim, na verdade seria ótimo. 

Os dois desceram todos os andares de volta para a sala do início, mas do lado dela havia essa porta que Pip não tinha percebido antes e do outro lado estava a cozinha. Lá dentro era amplo, com cores escuras como o resto da casa e logo o anticristo começou a mexer por aí, abrir alguns armários, olhar a geladeira… 

— O que tu quer?

Não estava esperando que tivesse que responder essa pergunta:

— Acho que qualquer coisa está bom-

— Almas enlatadas? — Damien pegou uma latinha translúcida de um dos armários em cima da bancada, com um sorriso sarcástico. 

— Creio que não. — Murmurou.

— Então não fala “qualquer coisa”. — Ele revirou os olhos e soltou um som que lembrou um rosnado, antes de voltar a atenção para um pacote de cereal e fazer uma careta quando abriu a caixa.

— _Desculpe…_

— Tudo bem. — Damien bufou impaciente. — Alguma preferência?

Pip deu uma olhada de longe naquela estante de duas, tentando identificar quais pacotes do que havia lá dentro, mas uma coisa específica chamou sua atenção.

— _Pipoca_.

— Realmente?

— Sim — O loiro não percebeu o olhar incrédulo do anticristo, pois estava muito mais curioso com outra coisa. — Isso são realmente almas enlatadas…? 

— Tenta abrir pra ver o que acontece. — E ele jogou a lata na sua direção.

Conseguiu pegar a lata no ar e aproximou do rosto, dentro tinha aquela névoa esbranquiçada muito esquisita e Pip conseguiu distinguir algo que lembrava um vulto, mas quando aquela latinha literalmente tremeu na sua mão e quase se jogou contra a parede, rapidamente esqueceu a ideia de abrir e colocou ela na mesa. 

Enquanto isso Damien estava colocando um pacote de pipoca no microondas, ajustando o timer para uns dois minutos e, durante o sólido primeiro minuto, os dois ficaram quietos, um olhando para a cara do outro. 

Dava para escutar a pipoca estourando e, aos poucos, o cheiro se espalhou pelo ambiente.

— Pip? — Então o anticristo chamou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

— Sim?

— Em que parte da cidade você mora?

Pip hesitou por um instante antes de responder:

— No centro.

— Mas lá é tão perigoso quanto todo mundo fala?

— Sim. — Era até mais perigoso do que qualquer um dos seus colegas pudesse imaginar, sujo também, mas não diria isso a Damien. — Mas existem alguns lugares mais seguros que outros… 

A conversa só terminou porque o microondas fez um barulho fino, avisando que o tempo tinha terminado e quando Pip abriu a porta aquele cheiro gostoso de pipoca ficou mais presente. Enquanto isso Damien estava vasculhando as coisas pela cozinha, atrás de algum recipiente para colocar a pipoca. 

Pip pegou o pacote com as pontas dos dedos – estava bastante quente – e colocou na mesa de centro enquanto o anticristo se aproximou com aquela vasilha funda de vidro. Ele pegou o pacote quente como se não sentisse nada e despejou a pipoca na vasilha, que encheu até depois da borda. 

Sem realmente lhe esperar, Damien saiu da cozinha carregando a pipoca e Pip tratou de ir logo atrás. Os dois foram para o sofá vermelho na sala e o anticristo agarrou o controle remoto, para ligar a televisão e passou por vários canais, até achar um de filmes que estava transmitindo algum que, aparentemente, era de terror sem perguntar se Pip queria assistir alguma outra coisa em particular ou notar quando o loiro franziu as sobrancelhas.

Pip apenas não era muito fã de filmes de terror, mas ninguém havia perguntado.


	8. Coisas não muito normais - Parte 2

O filme, em geral, tinha esse enredo extremamente clichê. Uma família se mudando para uma casa no meio de uma floresta que foi palco de vários supostos acidentes mortais com seus antigos moradores. 

A história estava mais ou menos na metade para o final, o adolescente protagonista havia acabado de descobrir vários jornais antigos com notícias sobre a velha casa, todas envolvendo a morte de seus moradores, mas quando ele estava prestes a sair do porão a porta fechou com uma pancada alta, magicamente se trancou pelo lado de fora e a luz acaba do nada. 

Pip até estava gostando do filme, apenas não conseguia apreciar de verdade as cenas com os fantasmas e os flashbacks mostrando a morte dos antigos moradores mas, fora isso, o mistério conseguia prender bem quem estava assistindo.

A pipoca havia acabado há meia hora e, talvez por preguiça, Damien apenas colocou a vasilha no chão. A distância entre os dois garotos se manteve bem até a metade do filme, mas quando os sustos começaram a ficar mais frequentes Pip, meio que inconscientemente, aproximou-se de Damien, só que ainda procurando deixar certo espaço entre eles. 

Porém naquela cena o loiro havia ficado mais tenso que o normal. O protagonista estava na escuridão total há quase dois minutos e os telespectadores conseguiam apenas ouvir sons de agonia e facadas, quando de repente a luz voltou e com ela a visão de um corpo enforcado, com as vísceras para fora. 

Por alguns momentos a visão da câmera foi a mesma do protagonista, que cada vez se afastava mais do corpo, mas o susto veio quando duas mãos ensanguentadas taparam a visão junto de um som alto para garantir o susto, apelando para aquele jumpscare genérico. Damien não se alterou de modo algum, por outro lado Pip soltou um grito e, por causa do instinto e medo, agarrou um dos braços do anticristo escondendo o rosto ali.

Não demorou muito tempo para perceber o que tinha feito.

Lentamente Pip levantou a cabeça, encontrando um par de olhos vermelhos a encarar os seus azuis, sentiu seu rosto esquentar por vergonha e soltou o braço de Damien, mas antes que pudesse se afastar com uma boa distância o anticristo puxou-lhe facilmente pela cintura mais para perto. 

O britânico até pensou em reclamar ou questionar a razão dessa súbita atitude de Damien, mas, sendo honesto, ficar perto dele dessa forma era bom. Estranhamente bom.  _ Damien é quente _ . Mesmo com a roupa de frio Pip conseguia sentir o calor irradiando do outro garoto, era algo morno e agradável ao toque. 

O filme na televisão havia sido esquecido por ambos os garotos, os quais agora estavam bem concentrados em decorar as características faciais um do outro, se encarando daquele jeito intenso e em silêncio absoluto. 

O que se passava na cabeça de Damien era um mistério, mas Pip observava atentamente a mudança da cor dos olhos do anticristo, de um vermelho mais escuro até algo semelhante ao laranja que parecia estar pegando fogo. O que aquilo significava o loiro não sabia dizer, mas não poderia negar que realmente era muito bonito de se olhar. 

Enquanto observava a íris dos os olhos de Damien queimando, realmente não percebeu imediatamente a aproximação dos seus lábios com os do anticristo e, quando eles se tocaram, Pip pode jurar que sentiu uma leve descarga elétrica percorrer o seu corpo, mas não se afastou.

— Chegamos em má hora ou algo assim? — A voz soou debochadamente.

A voz fez Pip acordar e afastar-se rapidamente de Damien, acabando empurrando ele no processo. O anticristo primeiro murmurou uma praga em voz baixo, apenas para gritar logo em seguida:

— Enfia o dedo no cu e gira, seu filho da puta!

— Não fale assim Damien... — Uma segunda voz falou calmamente.

Pip hesitantemente se virou no sofá para olhar na mesma direção que Damien, vendo um homem iraquiano de barba, que não era estranho para o britânico, e algo parecido com um demônio de pele vermelha com quase dois metros e meio de altura. 

O loiro conseguiu reconhecer apenas alguns segundos depois o senhor de barba com alguns fios grisalhos, ele era o homem que estava com Damien em seu primeiro dia de aula, Saddam ou algo assim, já o outro só pode deduzir que era... Bem, o pai do anticristo,  _ Satã _ .

— Quem é  **essa** , filho? — Satã perguntou.

— Sinto muito corrigi-lo, senhor, mas eu sou homem. — Pip esclareceu educadamente com o tom de voz baixo, ainda um pouco apreensivo por realmente estar falando com ele e meio envergonhado.

— Mas que sotaque  _ adorável _ -

— Vocês não iam voltar mais tarde? — Damien questionou grosseiramente, interrompendo o pai.

— Calma moleque, desculpe por atrapalhar. — Saddam carregava algumas sacolas plásticas com Satã, aquelas de supermercado. — Mas ninguém mandou fazer isso no meio da sala...

Pip estava terrivelmente corado. O que aquelas pessoas estavam pensando?! _ Eu não sou gay! _

Mas não era como se tivesse total certeza sobre isso, não depois do que tinha acontecido e como a ideia de beijar outro garoto – Damien – subitamente não pareceu tão ruim… Na verdade, sentiu exatamente que era exatamente o contrário de ruim. O loiro percebeu e se virou de volta para a televisão, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios enquanto o anticristo ainda discutia com os dois adultos.

Bem, definitivamente não tinha certeza de mais nada.

**~ DIP ~**

Pip havia se perdido na conversa há algum tempo e agora se concentrava em comer o caldo de verduras feito por Satã, estava gostoso, apenas um pouco quente demais para o britânico. 

Damien parecia não gostar muito de Saddam e o sentimento aparentemente era recíproco, nenhum deles tentava esconder, ao mesmo tempo que Satã repreendia um ou o outro quando achava necessário. Era uma cena até engraçada, mesmo que o loiro não soubesse do que se tratava o assunto, não ousaria rir de modo algum. Não era educado. 

A mesa de jantar ficava em uma sala separada, atrás de uma porta ao lado da porta da cozinha, ela não tinha nada de especial tirando o tamanho gigantesco e desproporcional para um lugar ocupado apenas por três pessoas, Pip contou uns vinte assentos ou mais na mesa. Na verdade toda a mansão parecia altamente desproporcional a situação dos seus moradores, Pip se perderia facilmente naquele lugar. Parecia um labirinto. 

— Pip, como está o caldo? — Satã perguntou com um tom alto interrompendo propositalmente a conversa/discussão entre Damien e Saddam.

Levantou o rosto e olhou para o príncipe das trevas:

— Ótimo senhor. — Respondeu sorridente, apenas retribuindo uma das raras gentilezas que o britânico, honestamente, não lembrava de alguma vez na vida ter recebido.

— Eu poderia ter preparado algo melhor, mas Damien não avisou que traria um  _ amigo _ para casa hoje. 

O demônio utilizou um tom diferente ao falar  _ 'amigo' _ , mas Pip preferiu fingir que não percebeu e tratou de responder:

— Não se preocupe com isso, foi de última hora-

— O que você está insinuando? — Damien lhe interrompeu e perguntou rispidamente a Satã.

— Só o óbvio, moleque. — Saddam gesticulou.

O anticristo lançou um olhar mortal para o ditador morto e largou os talheres na mesa, a comida dele ainda estava na metade.

— Já terminei, vamos Pip. — Damien se levantou da mesa, ignorando os dois adultos.

Iria se levantar para ir com ele, mas não esperava que outra pessoa também fosse lhe chamar agora:

— Pip, você poderia me ajudar com a louça? — Satã perguntou.

Aquilo havia se tornado um tipo de dilema muito esquisito.  _ Quem obedecer? O diabo ou o filho dele? _ Se Pip fosse seguir o que sua religião pregava, deveria sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível, mas decidiu obedecer ao que julgava ser o mais perigoso dos dois.

— Claro senhor. — O loiro falou sorrindo educadamente, logo depois virou o rosto para Damien e o seu sorriso vacilou um pouco com aquele olhar duro, mesmo assim continuou. — Depois eu vou para sala, tudo bem Damien?

— Tanto faz. — Ele rosnou irritado, praticamente chutando a porta ao sair da sala de jantar.

Saddam também levantou e foi falar algo baixo para Satã e o demônio concordou seriamente com um leve balançar da cabeça, antes de sair do lugar.

— Então Pip, poderia me ajudar? 

O rei do inferno perguntou gentilmente e Pip achou estranho como se sentiu confortável com isso:

— Claro.

— Desculpe por te fazer me ajudar. — Satã levantou-se e recolheu três dos quatro pratos fundos e suas colheres. — Mas eu precisava falar sobre uma coisa com você.

— Exatamente o que, senhor? — Pip também se levantou e pegou seu prato e colher.

— Vamos, não precisa de tanta formalidade, — Sorriu mostrando os dois caninos longos e afiados, antes de virar as costas e ir em direção a porta. — apenas Satã está bom.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu sem jeito, seguindo o demônio. — O que você quer falar?

— É sobre o Damien.

De repente Pip ficou terrivelmente curioso, com um monte de pensamentos e perguntas subitamente surgindo na sua mente, mas Satã só voltou a falar depois de colocar a louça e algumas panelas na pia da cozinha:

— Eu suponho que você já deve ter notado que ele é meio... irritado. 

— Oh sim,  _ bastante _ . 

Respondeu muito rapidamente e quase se arrependeu no mesmo instante, pois achou que havia soado grosseiro, mas pelo olhar de Satã, não parecia que havia falado algo de errado. Envergonhado, tratou de também colocar o seu prato dentro da pia.

— E ele não sabe muito bem como demonstrar a maioria dos sentimentos… Fora os que você já deve ter presenciado, raiva. — O demônio suspirou. — Eu deveria tê-lo deixado na Terra por mais tempo, mas já está muito tarde para reclamar sobre isso.

— Entendi, mas o que tem isso?

— Pip, — Ele deu uma pausa breve, enquanto Pip o encarou com curiosidade. — o meu filho nunca lhe ameaçou ou alguma coisa parecida?

—  _ Não…  _ — Certo, isso tinha lhe pegue de surpresa. — Mas por que ele faria isso?

— Damien sempre faz isso com seus amigos, um deles ele já até mesmo matou e torturou.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Pip e logo em seguida percebeu um detalhe que parecia apenas muito importante:

— Então… ele não me considera um amigo? 

— Isso eu não acho que seja exatamente isso… Mas o que  _ você  _ acha?

Nesse momento segurou as próprias mãos na frente do corpo, brincando nervosamente com os dedos enquanto tentava pensar em uma resposta boa o suficiente para isso. Quando começou a falar, não olhava mais para o Satã:

— Damien sempre me protege no colégio e ele nunca foi ruim comigo, as vezes um pouco grosso, mas não realmente  _ ruim _ … — Levantou a cabeça antes de continuar. — Eu só não sei o que isso poderia supostamente significar, não depois do que o senhor-  _ você  _ falou.

— É disso que eu estava suspeitando. — Satã falou mais para si mesmo do que para o britânico. — Bem, muito obrigado Pip, pode sair.

— Mas eu ainda nem lhe ajudei! — Pip exclamou.

— Eu posso limpar sozinho.

— Não senhor-  _ desculpe _ , Satã, eu insisto!

— Ora, se é assim, eu ficaria agradecido.


	9. Coisa não muito normais - Parte 3

Pip observava Damien mudando os canais da televisão rapidamente sem achar nada de interessante para assistir, mas o loiro não estava particularmente atento a mudança frenética nos canais. Ele, na verdade, não conseguia parar de pensar no que Satã falou há pouco, agora sabendo que Damien não lhe tratava como costumava tratar os poucos amigos dele – que não conhecia – e ficou feliz com isso. O motivo não era apenas pelas torturas e uma possível morte, havia algo muito além disso, conseguia sentir.

Mas não saberia explicar exatamente o que era.

Depois de mais algumas mudanças de canais Damien parou em um noticiário de South Park que falava sobre uma súbita ameaça de ataque da Mecha-Streisand. Pip não gostava muito daquela mulher e tinha as suas razões, há alguns anos quase havia sido esmagado por ela.

Tudo bem que entrar na frente de um monstro e pedir – educadamente, por sinal – para que ele parasse de destruir sua cidade não era algo muito inteligente de se fazer. Porém, ele sentiu no momento que deveria pelo menos tentar fazer algo, mas no fim tudo se resolveu sozinho e o loiro apenas ficou internado no Passo para o Inferno por um tempo bastante considerável, saindo de lá sem sequelas. Poderia ter sido bem pior, Pip poderia ter morrido nesse dia.

— Não tem nada de bom na tv. — Damien comentou entediado e largou o controle remoto no sofá, desistindo.

— É, eu percebi. — Pip voltou a olhar para a tela da televisão. — Nunca tem nada bom em uma sexta de noite.

A conversa morreu quando a apresentadora começou a falar sobre o clima e como sábado não seria um dia bom para sair de casa por causa de uma tempestade. Então, por um momento, Pip quase agradeceu mentalmente a Trent, Stan e Cartman pelo acontecimento anterior, o loiro odiava precisar enfrentar tempestades e nunca conseguia se aquecer o suficiente onde morava, pois de fato lá não tinha aquecedores.

A próxima notícia foi sobre uma possível descoberta de como anular os efeitos do glúten sobre as pessoas, já fazia algum tempo que South Park adotou a "pirâmide alimentar invertida" e as pessoas começaram a ficar diabéticos, ter pressão alta e ter outros problemas crônicos de saúde com bem mais facilidade.

Bocejou, eram quase onze e quarenta e cinco da noite e, mesmo nos fins de semana, Pip não tinha o costume de ir dormir tarde. Aparentemente Damien percebeu o seu sono, pois desligou a televisão e levantou-se do sofá.

— Ei Damien, desculpe por perguntar, mas onde eu vou dormir?

— No meu quarto. — Damien respondeu como se fosse obvio.

Pip não soube explicar de onde aquela terrível vergonha subiu pela sua garganta e foi por causa disso que tentou argumentar:

— Mas realmente não tem outros quartos? — O loiro gaguejou, tentando achar as palavras certas para descrever o que passava na sua mente, mas não conseguiu. — Aqui parece ser tão... _desproporcional_.

O anticristo lhe encarou por um segundos:

— Por que desproporcional?

— Quero dizer, só você, o Saddam e o Satã moram aqui, então eu achei que...

— Bem, por enquanto sim. Mas na semana que vem a casa, infelizmente, vai ficar cheia. — Damien interrompeu o loiro fazendo uma careta e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, casualmente. — Eu tenho vários tios e um par de primos, todos desagradáveis, se você quer saber.

Damien começou a caminhar na direção das escadas e Pip se levantou em um pulo para segui-lo.

— N-não tem nenhum quarto que eu possa ficar por enquanto? – Precisou insistir.

— Não. — Encolheu os ombros. — Ao menos que você não se importe de dormir no chão.

— Eu já durmo. — O loiro murmurou sem pensar.

— _Você o que_? — O anticristo parou de andar e se virou na direção do mais baixo, estreitando os olhos. — _Pip_?

— O que? — O loiro fez-se de desentendido. — E-eu não falei nada...

Pip ainda não pretendia tocar naquele assunto com Damien, ele não precisava saber sobre seus problemas financeiros e nem nada que viesse disso. Depois de no máximo dois segundos o anticristo voltou a andar e ninguém falou mais nada. O silêncio estava desconfortável e mesmo quando entraram no quarto de Damien, ninguém falou nada.

**~ DIP ~**

_Pip pode ver o fogo._

_Ver como o fogo consumia violenta e rapidamente as velhas paredes de madeira com papel de parede que a pouco tempo era de um azul claro como a cor dos seus olhos, mas que naquele momento refletiam apenas as chamas alaranjadas que dançavam perigosamente para perto do loiro._

_Ele tentou caminhar para a porta mas o fogo lhe forçou a andar para trás e gritar algo que não foi ouvido por ninguém que era para estar dentro da casa, talvez estivessem todos mortos, mas Pip preferiu pensar que não._

_As lágrimas não paravam de descer pelo seu rosto, ele era apenas uma criança pequena, frágil e assustada no meio de um incêndio devastador. Ele não poderia fazer absolutamente nada para impedir o que viria de acontecer em seguida e se lembraria desses momentos traumáticos pelo resto da vida._

_O chão parecia estar perto de desabar, o calor era insuportável – tão quente quanto o Inferno – e a fumaça já estava dificultando imensamente sua respiração quando uma mulher apareceu na porta gritando algo que o loiro não conseguiu ouvir. Sua mãe era uma mulher bonita, loira dos olhos azuis com uma aparência extremamente jovial para sua verdadeira idade, mas agora com as madeixas chamuscadas e sangrando ela não parecia tão jovem quanto de costume. Pip pensou em correr para os braços da sua mãe, mas quando um pedaço do teto pegando fogo desabou diante dos seus olhos ele sequer pensou em temer pela própria vida._

_— MÃE!_

_Foi a última coisa que Pip conseguiu gritar antes de ver sua mãe sucumbir a uma grande viga de madeira ardendo em chamas, em um grito sofrido e estridente._

_E foi naquele dia que a visão de um futuro feliz queimou diante dos olhos azuis de um inocente garotinho._

_O Inferno estava apenas prestes a começar para Pip Pirrup._

**~ DIP ~**

Pip acordou chorando compulsivamente e se levantou o tronco da colchão para olhar assustado o que se encontrava ao seu redor, sem ter a intenção despertou Damien junto, o qual olhou assustado para o garoto ao seu lado aparentando não saber o que fazer. O loiro soluçava sofridamente murmurando algumas palavras incompreensíveis, agarrando entre os dedos os lençóis negros com uma força completamente desnecessária, ato que serviu apenas para deixar o anticristo ainda mais nervoso.

Não importava quantas vezes Pip tivesse aquele sonho – ou mais precisamente, _pesadelo_ – nunca iria se acostumar, nunca. Era como se estivesse revivendo aqueles momentos de tão fiéis que eram os detalhes, e ele odiava precisar se lembrar do dia em que perdeu a pessoa mais importante da sua vida na maioria das noites, enquanto na verdade era para estar dormindo.

O loiro escondeu o rosto com as mãos finalmente lembrando-se que não estava sobre o seu fino colchão de molas, sim na mesma cama que o anticristo, sem verdadeiramente ouvir nenhuma das palavras baixas dele. Pip sabia que ficaria chorando por bastante tempo até conseguir se acalmar, isso antes Damien tomá-lo em seus braços em um abraço firme e até um pouco apertado.

E Pip realmente estava precisando de um abraço naquele momento.

O loiro sequer pensou em como aquela era uma atitude estranha, muito estranha, vinda daquela pessoa em especial. Não passou pela sua cabeça em como era algo vergonhoso abraçar o pescoço de Damien e chorar em seu ombro... Pip não pensou em nada disso, por que o abraço dele era morno e aconchegante, ou talvez pela forma que ele passava uma mão pelas suas costas em um apelo para tentar lhe acalmar e em como a junção de tudo trazia-lhe um sentimento bom, porém não o suficiente para que o choro cessasse.

Aquele sentimento de perda estava fincado em seu peito de uma forma que Pip não sabia explicar, e não desapareceria de lá tão facilmente.

— Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem... Foi só um pesadelo.

Damien sussurrou perto do ouvido de Pip carinhosamente demais para alguém que mantinha o título de anticristo e o loiro quase acreditou. Mas infelizmente as cenas daquele dia permanecia fresca em sua memória.

Além disso, estava terrivelmente longe de tudo ficar bem.


	10. Coisas não muito normais - Parte Final

O resto da noite havia sido tranquilo, apesar de Pip ter demorado algum tempo para dormir, não aconteceu nada de realmente especial ou merecedor de atenção. 

Na manhã seguinte Damien não havia perguntado nada sobre a noite anterior e mesmo se tivesse o loiro não responderia, no máximo sorriria dando uma desculpa qualquer e falando que não precisava se preocupar. Mas em seu íntimo ele ainda estava envergonhado, que tipo de adolescente normal iria conseguir lembrar de uma coisa que aconteceu quando tinha apenas quatro anos de idade? E, pior, continuar sofrendo de pesadelos sobre essas lembranças mais de dez anos depois!? Pip era absolutamente ridículo e deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo.

Isso pelo menos era o que achava de si mesmo.

Satã e Saddan haviam saído em um portal para provavelmente para o Inferno, mas era difícil dizer e, novamente, Pip estava sozinho com Damien. 

O anticristo assistia televisão e o loiro estava perto da janela observando o começo de uma terrível tempestade de neve, ironicamente agradecendo a Deus por não precisar dormir em casa com aquele tempo, pois era muito provável que morresse congelado ou algo do tipo. 

Estava frio e o britânico teve vontade de perguntar para Damien se naquela mansão tinha aquecedor, mas antes que o fizesse percebeu o quanto seria mal-educado e apenas se afastou da janela para sentar-se no sofá, mais perto de Damien. 

Ainda estava com as roupas de dormir, uma bermuda cinza e um blusão preto que cobria suas mãos, o qual também cobria boa parte da bermuda, que nem era tão curta assim, mas também não era exatamente uma roupa boa para se proteger contra o frio. O britânico até pensou em pedir outra roupa, mas preferiu não falar nada. Já Damien usava uma camisa sem mangas preta e uma bermuda algumas polegadas mais longa que a de Pip, mesmo longe de estar arrumado, ele continuava bastante bonito.

Na televisão passava um antigo documentário sem sentido da History Channel sobre o dia de ação de graças relacionado a alienígenas, lutas intergalácticas e fantasmas. Tudo muito esquisito.

Pip observava todas as imagens sem prestar a mínima atenção e não pensando em nada, sua visão estava meio desfocava quando virou a cabeça para Damien e pegou ele lhe observando atentamente, com aqueles olhos alaranjados que pareciam refletir algum tipo de fogo inexistente. 

Não importava quantas vezes Pip observasse os olhos do outro garoto daquela forma nunca deixaria de ser menos hipnotizante e bonito, Damien conseguia lhe prender com apenas um olhar e o loiro não fazia ideia de como encarar aquilo, do que pensar e nem mesmo de como ele conseguia.

Além de esperar que não fosse algo ruim, mas sobre isso ninguém podia dar certeza.

Damien abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu antes de falar qualquer coisa deixando um Pip confuso e um tanto curioso. O anticristo virou a cabeça na direção da televisão, talvez sem realmente saber como puxar algum assunto, Pip não soube dizer. 

O silêncio estava incômodo e longe de ser natural, parecia que ambos queriam falar algo, porém nenhum dos dois sabia como começar uma conversa, afinal não era como se Damien e Pip tivessem muita coisa em comum para debater. Longe disso.

— Você não está sentindo esse frio? — Pip perguntou tentando parecer casual e falhando miseravelmente.

— Sinceramente? Não. — Respondeu pegando o controle remoto para mudar de canal. — Não é como se eu pudesse sentir frio ou algo assim... Nesse lado eu puxei mais ao velho.

— Entendi. — Pip ainda estava curioso, mas não perguntaria nada.

Aqueles dois definitivamente não tinham assunto para conversar, aos olhos de terceiros a interação deles estava superficial, quase forçada. Pip não sabia o que perguntar ou como falar, o loiro poderia ser amigo de Damien, os dois poderiam até mesmo ter dormido juntos –  _ sem malícia, por favor _ – mas não eram íntimos o suficiente. Pip não sabia nada sobre Damien, seus gostos e afins, e o anticristo também não parecia ter conhecimento do gosto por chás e música instrumental clássica do britânico. Eles simplesmente não tinham como iniciar uma conversa decente...

Sem contar sobre o clima, óbvio.

Porém, Pip desejava conhecer Damien melhor, o loiro queria saber coisas sobre o seu único amigo e no futuro ao menos conseguir iniciar um debate. Mesmo que o seu senso de bom cristão dissesse exatamente o contrário, mas isso era detalhe que, a essa altura, nem mesmo parecia tão importante assim.

O relógio digital na mesa de centro marcava uma e meia da tarde, já passando do horário que o loiro costumava almoçar, mas ele não estava com fome e Damien aparentava sentir o mesmo. 

Passado-se algum tempo em silêncio Pip ainda olhava atentamente para a televisão – não realmente sabendo do que o filme se tratava – pensando, bem... nada em particular. Era quase como que sua mente estivesse em branco, completamente alheia a tudo que se passava ao seu redor. E de fato isso ajudou muito quando o susto veio. Subitamente uma das janelas na sala abriu fazendo um violento barulho e permitindo que a neve e o ar frio invadisse aquele cômodo da casa – mansão.

—  _ Merda _ . — Damien murmurou, pulando por cima do sofá e correndo para fechar a janela sem realmente fazer força.

— Obrigado. — Pip sussurrou, trincando os dentes, abraçando as próprias pernas e se encolhendo pelo frio. Depois que a janela abriu pelo vento o lugar havia ficado tão terrivelmente gelado que o loiro esqueceu por um momento da boa educação e perguntou antes mesmo que pudesse processar. — Aqui não tem aquecedor ou algo assim?

— Não é como se alguém aqui precisasse de aquecedor. — O anticristo respondeu em um tom de leve grosseria, mas Pip não conseguiu se importar.

— Entendi. — Apenas respondeu em um gemido por conta do frio, enquanto o calor do próprio corpo não parecia ser o suficiente.

O anticristo se sentou novamente no sofá, dessa vez perto de Pip e puxou o loiro mais para perto, quase sentando ele no seu colo. O britânico ficou calado por alguns segundos, sentido que poderia morrer de vergonha, até se afastar minimamente do outro garoto, se empurrando para longe dele com uma mão, e perguntar:

— O que v-você está fazendo, Damien?

— Você não estava com frio, Pip? — Damien respondeu dessa vez puxando o loiro para seu colo, que dessa vez não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar, e sorrindo minimamente com a visão dele corado até as orelhas, mas ficando sério segundos depois. — Eu me lembro de ter te visto tremendo agora a pouco.

— Oh sim, mas n-não precisa se preocupar...

O anticristo ignorou completamente os apelos de Pip e simplesmente o prendeu com um dos braços pela cintura. O loiro não deixava de admitir que Damien era quente e aquela proximidade estava sendo muito boa, claro, se ignorasse o fato daquele garoto estar com uma das mãos em uma das pernas descobertas de Pip de forma que não poderia ser vista inocentemente aos olhos de observadores.

Não que Pip estivesse gostando ou algo assim...

— Damien, você poderia, por favor, me soltar?

— Não.

Damien era tão difícil de entender.

Pelo menos para Pip, pois, afinal, não era como se ele fosse a pessoa mais perspicaz ou atenta do planeta...

Bem longe disso.

**~ DIP ~**

O dia havia passado bem mais rápido do que Pip imaginou, não era algo em todo ruim, o loiro estava preocupado com sua casa, porém uma parte misteriosa dele desejava ficar mais tempo com Damien. 

Ultimamente a maior parte dos pensamentos do loiro envolviam o garoto que também era o anticristo e ele estava cada vez ficando mais e mais confuso sobre o que Damien queria. Pip poderia realmente não ser a pessoa mais perspicaz de todas, mas ele também não era inocente e sabia que Damien lhe tratava de um jeito meio diferente do que costumava tratar os outros amigos que o loiro não sabia se algum dia iria conhecer.

Mas uma grande parte de Pip pensava que tudo era coisa da sua cabeça, afinal, quem conseguiria se interessar em alguém inútil e  _ francês  _ – britânico – como ele? E, ainda mais, o anticristo poderia ter qualquer um que quisesse, então por que diabos ele escolheria Pip?

Aquela era a terrível e cruel realidade, e o loiro, há poucos momentos atrás, acreditava veementemente nisso. 

Só não tinha certeza de como encarar a situação em que se encontrava, pois de fato Damien estava lhe  _ beijando _ , enquanto Pip não pode deixar de retribuir.

Pip novamente havia ficado hipnotizado pelos olhos pegando fogo do anticristo e por alguma razão desconhecida ele havia aproveitado a situação para, bem, beijar certo britânico desatento. O loiro nunca havia feito aquilo antes, vale a pena destacar alguns selinhos com Estella quando ambos eram crianças, mas nada parecido com o que estava fazendo com Damien, pois ninguém nunca havia se interessado em Pip ao ponto de beijá-lo. Na verdade ninguém em South Park já havia se interessado o loiro daquela forma, afinal, quem no mundo iria gostar de alguém como Pip?

O beijo era calmo e Damien parecia estar de alguma forma se controlando, ele conduzia a situação bem e Pip retribuía com seu pouco conhecimento no assunto, enquanto uma pequena parte da sua mente tentava pensar em motivos para que o anticristo tivesse começado com aquilo e, principalmente, por Jesus Cristo, por que o loiro retribuía?! 

Aos poucos aqueles pensamentos tomaram um espaço maior na mente de Pip, o qual utilizou toda a sua força de vontade para afastar Damien.

Ambos ficaram se olhando por um tempo que pareceu muito mais longo do que de fato era e Pip tentava imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça do outro garoto, o qual ainda segurava os braços do loiro firmemente.

— D-damien, você faria a gentileza de me s-soltar? — Pip pediu terrivelmente corado, finalmente tomando conhecimento de que estava no quarto do anticristo.

—  _ Não _ .

Os olhos de Damien estavam vermelhos feito o fogo e suas pupilas dilatadas ao ponto cobrir boa parte da íris, de longe lembrava um animal selvagem e faminto que estava prestes a atacar uma presa.

Por um momento o garoto loiro sentiu medo.

— Por favor, Damien? — Insistiu com a voz fraca.

Damien não respondeu nada, mas soltou Pip.


	11. Queimado

As pessoas claramente riam nas costas – e algumas até na cara – de Pip, provavelmente pelo incidente com o vestido da semana passada, mas o loiro não prestava atenção em nada daquilo. Sua mente estava ocupada demais pensando sobre os acontecimentos do último fim de semana, mais precisamente sobre o _beijo_ , enquanto caminhava na direção do ginásio para a aula de educação física. 

Talvez fosse exagero da sua parte pensar em um simples beijo por tanto tempo, ou talvez não, realmente não sabia ao certo. 

Damien não havia aparecido o dia todo e Pip estaria mentindo se falasse que não estava sentindo falta dele, mas não reclamaria disso para ele depois, pois o loiro sentia que não tinha esse direito. 

Já na porta do vestiário Pip entrou tentando não ser notado e foi para os fundos do lugar, esperaria todos ali saírem para poder se trocar. Não conseguia deixar de admitir que tinha um pouco de vergonha para trocar de roupa em " _público_ " por múltiplas razões. Além de preferir ser cuidadoso para não correr riscos desnecessários e, no final, acabar trancado em um daqueles apertados e sufocantes armários por horas a fio. Eram situações recorrentes e ele odiava cada uma das vezes que isso acontecia.

Alguns minutos esperando foram o suficiente, o britânico tratou de se trocar suas roupas pelo uniforme para aquela aula, uma blusa branca que estava começando a ficar justa demais, pois nunca teve dinheiro para comprar uma nova, e aquele bermuda acinzentada que também não era exatamente para o tamanho atual do loiro. Sua sorte era ser magro.

Depois de se vestir apropriadamente, correu até a quadra silenciosamente torcendo para que chegasse a tempo. A professora de educação física já lhe expulsou por três minutos de atraso. Por sorte os times ainda estavam sendo escolhidos e Pip rapidamente esgueirou-se para perto daquelas pessoas que nunca eram escolhidos primeiro. 

No fim, o loiro ficou no time das "sobras" como de costume, com Tweek Tweak, Bradley, Butters, Kevin e Gary Harrison, sendo que o último era relativamente bom em esportes, mas ninguém gostava do garoto mórmon. Eles teriam que competir contra Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Clyde e Trent, e a maioria deles era bom em jogos ou tinha a vantagem de força física. _Bastante injusto_.

O jogo seria queimado, Pip não gostava muito de bolas, pois elas doíam muito quando acertavam com força, mas, entre todos os esportes, poderia dizer que gostava vagamente de queimado. Era mais desajeitado jogando em um jogo bruto como futebol americano, do que em um que poderia manter distância do adversário.

Do outro lado da quadra o loiro conseguiu ouvir algumas conversas, notando, com temor, que a bola estava nas mãos de Trent.

— E ai Cartman, o nerd, o francês ou o viciado em café? — Trent perguntou cinicamente, olhando para o outro lado da quadra de um jeito que fez Pip sentir vontade de fugir.

— Só joga logo essa merda, eu tenho mais o que fazer. — Eric respondeu mal humorado, nem se preocupante em fingir interesse no jogo.

Nesse momento Pip lembrou de como uma bolada dada por Trent doía, por isso rezou para que ele não fosse o infeliz na mira daquele brutamontes. 

A bola vermelha voou na direção de Kevin e o pobre garoto desviou correndo desesperado, Gary agarrou-a depois de ela bater no chão e jogou na direção de Clyde, o qual segurou com muito facilmente, mirou em Bradley e acertou em cheio no braço esquerdo do garoto.

Quando a bola foi na sua direção direção, o loiro – impressionantemente uma pessoa como Pip – conseguiu segurar e jogou para Gary. A razão de o britânico até gostar um pouco de queimado era que ele não era necessariamente ruim naquele esporte, sua mira era razoável e ele conseguia não ficar o tempo inteiro na defensiva.

A maioria dos integrantes do seu time saíram nos primeiros quinze minutos, no final sobrando apenas Pip, Tweek – que tinha essa vantagem de ser incrivelmente rápido – e Gary.

— Eu só queria terminar logo com essa merda. — Cartman falou impaciente, olhando os adversários com desdém. — Mas esses viados não querem ajudar.

— Bem, desculpe por ser um incômodo por tanto tempo. — Gary falou com aquele sorriso brilhante característico e Pip tinha suspeitas de que ele era algum tipo de masoquista. — pode me acertar Eric, eu também cansei disso.

Gary saiu com um olho meio machucado que mais tarde ficaria roxo, mas não reclamou.

— Agora aquela coisa ai. — Stan apontou para Tweek e logo depois mirou a bola vermelha nele.

— I-isso é muita pressão! — O loiro berrou, dando alguns passos para trás e puxando a blusa.

— Fica parado, _coisa_.

Tweek até tentou correr, porém já estava bastante cansado e Stan acertou o meio de suas costas em cheio fazendo o loiro soltar um " _Jesus cristo_ " e correr para perto de Craig Tucker, o qual observava a cena ao longe com alguns outros alunos.

— Sua vez, francesinha. — Trent zombou e riu. — Você até que foi bem no jogo, eu pensei que franceses não soubessem jogar.

— E não sabem! — Stan concordou enquanto cruzava os braços, sorrindo.

Talvez pelo sangue correndo rápido ou pela adrenalina no sangue, Pip acabou se irritando terrivelmente mais rápido que onde costume. Quando a bola voou na direção do loiro ele não desviou, apenas segurou com as duas mãos e, cego pelo ódio, devolveu com toda força para o outro lado da quadra recebendo um grito como resposta.

— PORRA, MEU NARIZ! — O grito veio de Kyle e o nariz dele sangrava. No pior dos casos estava quebrado.

— Oh meu Deus, eu sinto muito, Kyle! — A desculpa e o desespero de Pip foram honestos depois da onda de ódio, que se dissipou tão rápido quanto surgiu. — E-eu...

— Pip direto para a condenação! — A professora gritou, mas correu na direção de Kyle.

Um pequeno tumulto estava se formando e Pip soube que mais tarde receberia o troco pelo que tinha feito, porém não estava preocupado com aquilo naquele momento. Deus, o que senhor Green faria?! O loiro não poderia ser suspenso! O pior que agora ele não tinha nenhuma razão, nenhum modo de se defender ou muito menos um bom argumento, mesmo que tivesse de nada adiantaria. 

Então saiu de fininho do ginásio, pedindo a Deus para que ninguém tivesse visto, e passou a andar rápido pelos corredores desertos com o objetivo de chegar até a coordenação. Talvez se o próprio Pip dissesse o que aconteceu, senhor Green não fosse suspendê-lo.

Só que Pip não viu quando alguém o agarrou por trás, cobriu sua boca e lhe puxou para dentro do armário do zelador. Antes que pudesse soltar um grito instintivo o raptor falou perto do seu ouvido:

— Shh, não grita.

A voz era de Damien. Se fosse qualquer outra voz o loiro estaria se debatendo para sair dali. Mas não com Damien.

— Se eles não te acharem, não vão poder te suspender. — Damien sussurrou baixo, tirando a mão da boca do loiro.

Fazia sentido, de uma forma distorcida, mas sim, de alguma forma poderia funcionar.

— _M-mas, Damien..._

— Shhhh, eles estão lá fora. — Sussurrou interrompendo Pip mais uma vez. — Não queremos ser achados, certo?

Pip quase conseguia ver o sorriso na voz do outro garoto naquela escuridão, mesmo envergonhado por Damien ainda estar lhe agarrando daquele jeito que ultrapassava completamente o seu espaço pessoal, achou melhor não comentar nada.

**~ DIP ~**

— Será que você pode me soltar agora...?

Damien não respondeu.

— _Damien_?

Pip engasgou quando o anticristo o puxou mais para perto e gaguejou alguma palavras:

— O que você está fazendo, Damien?

Por uns três segundos uma forte luz branca cegou Pip e Damien se afastou apoiando as costas na parede, mas ainda mantendo aproximação suficiente para que o loiro ficasse encabulado. Aquele lugar era um cubículo.

O zumbido da luz irritava e era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio, que se manteve por longos segundos até Pip perguntar:

— Por que você não foi para as aulas hoje, Damien?

— Eu tava ocupado.

— Entendi. — Pip não perguntaria mais nada. — Bem, obrigado. Se você não tivesse me puxado para esse lugar, provavelmente Stan estaria me espancando atrás do colégio ou algo do tipo.

Damien não falou nada e olhou na sua direção de um jeito duro, bem mais quieto do que de costume. O britânico estranhou:

— Algo aconteceu… ?

— Sim, na verdade sim. — Suspirou irritado, cedendo em falar muito mais facilmente do que Pip poderia imaginar. — Lembra de quando eu comentei sobre a minha família?

— Sim, um pouco.

— Pois bem, eles chegaram hoje e meus tios me obrigaram a não ir para o colégio.

Isso era bastante esquisito.

— Você está fugindo deles?

— Exatamente. Era barulho demais, eles são uns chatos da porra. Principalmente os meus primos.

— Isso parece realmente muito inconveniente. — Pip comentou tentando soar naturalmente. — Mas eles estão te procurando?

— Se eu falar que sim, vai ser estranho demais?

— Não, quero dizer, eu não acho que seja…?

— _Então sim_. Aqueles porra estão me procurando. — O anticristo falava com raiva. — Até parece que hoje é o dia do juízo final...

Novamente o silêncio. Damien olhava irritado para um ponto qualquer do chão enquanto o loiro observava ele discretamente por debaixo da franja, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse falar e, mais importante, ajudar. Mas não parecia haver nada, ou talvez não estivesse conseguindo pensar em nada.

Mas ainda era um ambiente muito fechado, Damien ainda estava perto demais e Pip só não conseguia pensar direito com aquele nervosismo crescente nas suas entranhas:

— _Nós já podemos sair daqui...?_

Damien, de repente, olhou para o loiro ainda daquele jeito meio sério, mas segundos depois relaxou e deu um meio sorriso, como se estivesse lembrando de algo. Logo depois falou algumas palavras que deixariam Pip extremamente envergonhado:

— Sabe Pip, eu esqueci de comentar antes. — Ele olhou para o britânico de cima a baixo, sem nenhum tipo de pudor. — Você ficou _sexy_ com essa roupa.

Pip ficou vermelho e desejou poder se esconder em um buraco ali e agora, olhando para um ponto qualquer perto dos seus pés só para não encarar o outro garoto. Ele sabia que aquela roupa era um pouco curta demais ou algo assim, mas não era de propósito e não poderia imaginar que Damien falaria aquilo.

— Mas nada se compara a você usando as minhas roupas… 

Aquele sorriso de Damien fez Pip ter vontade atravessar aquela porta e sair correndo. Não sabia lidar com flertes… Damien estava seriamente flertando com Pip!?

— Por que v-você está falando isso? — Gaguejou, apoiando suas costas com força na porta atrás e percebeu que não havia mais espaço para se afastar.

— Ora, porque é a verdade. — Damien se aproximou demais e segurou uma das mãos de Pip que estava procurando a maçaneta da porta.

— Damien, por favor, vamos sair daqui...

— Por que?

Encarou aqueles olhos vermelhos ao mesmo tempo que a vergonha também subiu pelo rosto. Conseguia sentir a respiração de Damien de tão perto que ele estava, tirando a sua concentração de vários jeitos, mesmo assim tratou de gaguejar uma resposta:

— Não a-acho que seja permitido os alunos se e-escondendo nesses tipos de lugares…

O rosto dele estava tão perto, perto demais e ele não respondeu imediatamente. Pip quase fechou os olhos por causa da súbita impressão de que algo mais aconteceria, mas se conteve e o anticristo apenas sorriu maliciosamente:

— Tem razão — Lentamente ele se afastou e o britânico sentiu como se pudesse respirar novamente, coisa que não durou tanto tempo. — não deve ser confortável fazer esse tipo de coisa em um armário de limpeza. 

Naquele momento, Pip jurou que poderia explodir de vergonha.

— _Eu não quis dizer isso!_

Damien apenas riu e depois abriu a porta. O pobre Pip só não caiu pois o garoto de preto segurou ele pela cintura bem na hora. 

— Sim, eu sei.


	12. Dor

O corredor estava deserto e Pip não tinha como pedir ajuda. Há alguns minutos, alguns garotos quaisquer haviam trancado o loiro dentro de um dos armários do colégio e agora ele estava perdendo aula contra a própria vontade. Se tivesse corrido apenas um pouco mais rápido a situação atual teria sido evitada, mas já estava tarde demais para chorar pelo leite derramado. 

O que lhe restava fazer era esperar que alguém relativamente indiferente passasse pelo corredor, para que pudesse pedir ajuda. Aquilo já tinha acontecido algumas vezes antes e a maioria das pessoas se negavam a ajudar Pip e ainda riam da sua desgraça. Apenas o padrão. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, Gary ou Butters passariam por ali. Eles costumavam sempre ajudar quando o britânico acabava daquele jeito.

Pelas frestas da porta de metal, Pip tentava ver quem passava pelo corredor; alguém do grupo de Trent que iria rir e não ajudar em nada, alguns minutos depois o garoto gótico alto que o loiro nem cogitava em chamar atenção. Logo depois Stan passou, ele iria tirá-lo de lá somente para lhe espancar depois, por causa do incidente com Kyle… Na verdade, era uma boa coisa que ele não soubesse do paradeiro de Pip.

Seguiram, exatamente nessa ordem, Wendy, Clyde, Token e o irmão do Kyle… Enfim, ninguém que tivesse qualquer motivo para ajudar Pip e um deles estava esperando uma oportunidade para dar alguns socos na sua cara..  _ Nada realmente animador. _

O lugar era bem escuro e estreito, porém Pip ainda era pequeno o suficiente para caber lá dentro sem passar por muito desconforto. Talvez, com um pouco mais de iluminação, o loiro poderia ser capaz de destrancar a porta pelo lado de dentro, mas esse não era o caso.  _ Eu poderia pelo menos tentar, certo? _ Sim e não existia garantia de que não fosse conseguir, afinal não era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia. 

A fechadura em si não era muito complicada e ficava completamente desprotegida daquele lado, Pip passou as mãos pelo metal fino e não teve muita dificuldade para conseguir achá-la, tentou mover o que parecia ser o mecanismo para destravar, mas nada aconteceu. Não era uma tarefa assim tão difícil, mas a escuridão não ajudava em nada e o loiro só contava com Deus e com a sua pouca sorte. Não haviam muitas esperanças de qualquer forma.

Então, de repente, a porta se abriu pelo lado de fora e Pip foi puxado violentamente pela gola do blazer, após fechar os olhos por um momento – por culpa da diferença de iluminação entre os ambientes – o loiro viu quem havia tirando-lhe de dentro daquele buraco escuro e estreito e desejou apenas poder voltar a se trancar dentro do armário.  _ Não que uma fina camada de metal fosse mudar alguma coisa _ ...

— Então foi nesse buraco que você se meteu, Pip. — Stan parecia realmente irritado, talvez mais do que o próprio Kyle, que estava a alguns passos dali com o nariz coberto por gesso e respirando pela boca.

Aquele não era um momento para se sentir culpado, mas Pip não pode deixar de se sentir terrivelmente culpado. A intenção dele não foi machucar ninguém, nem mesmo Kyle! 

A primeira coisa que veio a mente do loiro foi a idéia de se desculpar e, mesmo que aquilo não fosse a melhor coisa a se fazer naquele momento, ele iria fazê-lo.

— Kyle, como está o seu nariz? — Pip perguntou com a melhor intenção de todas, mas ninguém pareceu notar. — Eu realmente lamento por-

— Estava melhor antes de você quebrá-lo. — Kyle gesticulou usando só uma mão, com desdém.

A resposta tão imediatamente grosseira fez o loiro ter vontade de se encolher. Não sabia porque ainda tentava insistir no diálogo para resolver os seus problemas:

— Eu sinceramente n-não queria ter feito isso...

— Não tá um pouco tarde demais pra isso, Pip? Lembra de como você fugiu ontem e não se desculpou? — Kyle interrompeu mais uma vez, bruscamente.

— S-sim, porém eu não...

Pip parou de falar e gemeu de dor quando Stan lhe empurrou para chão, ao tentar se levantar recebeu o primeiro chute no braço fazendo-o desabar em um baque surdo. O loiro soube, a partir daquele momento, que não conseguiria sair daquela situação ileso e, pelo olhar de ódio intenso de Stanley, teve certeza que dessa vez machucaria quase tanto quanto uma surra dada por Trent.

Então Pip cobriu o rosto com os seus braços no mesmo instante que ganhou outro chute, esperando que pelo menos Stan se cansasse rápido.

Com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria sair bem o suficiente para voltar para casa...

**~ DIP ~**

_ Seu corpo estava lhe matando.  _

Pip não se lembrava de ter sido tão surrado por uma única pessoa por tanto tempo, Stan devia estar realmente com  _ muita raiva _ . Mas uma hora ele se cansou, cuspiu no loiro e foi embora. Era impressionante como ninguém nunca estava por perto quando isso acontecia.

Ao tentar se levantar sentiu ainda mais dores e uma dor particularmente aguda, bem maior quando apoiou a mão esquerda na porta de metal de um dos armários. Mais precisamente, o seu pulso estava doendo bastante e precisando morder o lábio inferior com para não resmungar de dor, mesmo assim sentiu lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos. Definitivamente tinha alguma coisa de errado, mas poderia conviver com isso, nem se comparava a dor de um osso quebrado. 

Apoiando as costas entre duas portas de metal o britânico respirou fundo pensou sobre seu estado e suas opções no momento. Seu pulso estava perigosamente dolorido, havia um gosto metálico desagradável na boca e nenhum professor o deixaria entrar em sala naquele estado. A enfermaria também não seria de grande ajuda apesar de tudo, se estivesse com algum machucado mais sério precisaria ficar sem almoçar por uns dois meses para pagar por algum tratamento no hospital...

Aquela opção também não soava realmente agradável.

Pip fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na porta do armário, respirando fundo para reprimir a dor quando se movia.  _ Deus, o que eu devo fazer? _ Se fosse para o hospital, iria precisar sair sem ser notado, pois o senhor Green não o deixaria sair apenas para rir se divertir com o seu sofrimento, exatamente como todos os outros. Se ficasse, bem, não sabia exatamente o que poderia acontecer e com um pouco de sorte  _ nada  _ aconteceria.

—  _ Phillip _ ?

Não existiam muitas pessoas que chamavam Pip pelo próprio nome, dava para contar nos dedos e três delas estavam mortas.

— Você está bem? — Gary era a pessoa mais educada que Pip já havia conhecido em South Park e, apesar de a pergunta que era, sim, um pouco cretina, o garoto mórmon sempre tinha a melhor intenção de todas.

— Não realmente companheiro, eu já estive melhor. — Respondeu com uma educação que era realmente forçada.

— Quer ajuda ou algo assim? — Gary se aproximou com preocupação genuína e o britânico pode ver que o olho dele estava inchado com um hematoma roxo, quase preto. Certamente sequelas da última aula de educação física.

— Sim, na verdade eu adoraria. — Tentou sorrir e não teve certeza se conseguiu. — Gary, você sabe se a enfermaria está funcionando?

— Não, eles ainda não contrataram ninguém, mas o lugar está aberto. — No final da semana passada a antiga enfermeira havia sofrido um acidente fatal envolvendo animais selvagens ou algo assim, ninguém havia dado detalhes.

— Isso soa maravilhoso. — Pip continuou forçando um sorriso. Talvez tivesse algo para diminuir a dor, ou talvez não.

— Você quer que eu-?

— Pip, o que diabos aconteceu com você?!

Damien estava parado a alguns metros de distância, mas logo tratou de chegar mais perto do loiro e até empurrou Gary grosseiramente para o outro lado. O anticristo não parecia muito contente, não, ele parecia estar realmente insatisfeito com a visão de Pip machucado com um pulso possivelmente torcido.

— Bem, alguns garotos do 3° ano me trancaram em um armário e o Stan acabou conseguindo me achar. — Pip resumiu, mas basicamente havia sido mesmo isso. — E terminou nisso.

— O Stan fez isso? — Gary falou subitamente, a expressão dele era um misto de descrença e desapontamento.

— Sim, creio que por causa do que eu fiz com o Kyle, ontem. — Pip suspirou pesado, meio triste também. — Eu tentei me desculpar, mas eles nem me deram tempo de falar.

— Só por causa do Kyle?!

O britânico havia notado algo de estranho no tom de voz do outro loiro, mas achou melhor não pensar sobre isso. E também não pensou em comentar nada quando Gary saiu do lugar apressadamente. Não era da sua conta.

Se virou na direção do anticristo, que ficou quieto até o momento e começou:

— Damien, eu tenho quase certeza que o meu pulso está torcido, será que você faria a gentileza de... — Pip calou-se por causa do olhar mortal e sombrio do anticristo.

— Aquele bastardo fez isso com você e simplesmente foi embora? — A voz profunda dele foi intimidante em vários níveis, até porque ele havia praticamente gritando com raiva.

— S-sim, porém eu não acho que ele-

— E você não fez nada?!

Esse outro grito lhe fez segurar o braço na frente do corpo e sentir a necessidade de, mais uma vez, se justificar:

— Não era como se eu pudesse ter feito algo Damien!

— Você poderia ter me chamado!

O silêncio permaneceu por longos segundos, enquanto olhava a expressão de Damien procurando por algo que não tinha certeza do que era. Quando Pip falou mais uma vez, foi com descrença:

— Você viria?

— Isso já não tá meio óbvio!?

Novamente o silêncio durou por quase um minuto inteiro, um minuto que Pip jurou que foi uma hora. Foi esquisito por um tempo, a verdade era que o loiro realmente não sabia bem o que falar agora e, por causa disso, Damien que tratou quebrar o silêncio dessa vez:

— Isso deve estar doendo pra caralho. — Comentou referindo-se ao que parecia ser o pulso quebrado do loiro, até apontou para dar ênfase.

— Sim, muito. — Concordou levemente com a cabeça. — Nós poderíamos ir para o hospital ou algo assim?

— Claro. — O anticristo pausou e lançou mais um daqueles olhares estranhos. — Até que você aguenta bem a dor… 

— Talvez eu já esteja acostumado com isso.


	13. O que está errado, Damien?

Pip não sentia mais as dores dois dias depois do incidente com Stan, a única complicação era que o loiro era canhoto e, com o pulso esquerdo torcido, não conseguia escrever muito bem. Mas, fora esse pequeno detalhe, tudo estava bem, quer dizer, na medida do possível... Apesar de tudo, Pip sabia que mais cedo do que tarde Senhor Green certamente buscaria satisfação por causa dos últimos acontecimentos e provavelmente suspenderá o pobre britânico por uns dois ou três dias.

A aula era de história e Pip sentava na carteira ao lado de Damien, no fundo da sala. Tudo ocorria normalmente e faltava cinco minutos para o intervalo. 

Pip observou por um tempo Damien olhando a paisagem cheia de neve pela janela, finalmente percebendo algumas coisas que não havia parado para notar antes naquele garoto. Mesmo ambos sentados, o anticristo ainda conseguia ser mais alto e ele era realmente tão bonito... 

_ Tudo bem, por que eu estou pensando nisso _ ? 

O loiro havia interrompido aqueles pensamentos e colocado outros no lugar, de como era  _ estranho  _ que achasse aquilo de Damien. Bem, ele era bonito  _ sim _ , mas Pip não deveria admirar isso nele ou qualquer coisa parecida. Era tão terrivelmente errado e de tantas maneiras diferentes!

_ Mas, não é como se eu estivesse gostando do Damien ou algo assim... _

Pensou por alguns segundos nisso, por fim, duvidando bastante de si mesmo.

_ Ou será que eu estou sim? _

Desde o começo, Damien havia lhe tratado muito melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa em South Park, ele havia defendido Pip várias vezes, em variadas situações e parecia verdadeiramente se preocupar... Fora o  _ beijo  _ e a atitude estranha dentro do armário do zelador alguns dias atrás, mas Pip morria de vergonha apenas em pensar naquilo. E, com o passar do tempo, Damien foi ficando menos grosseiro com Pip, quase como se não quisesse ser, e até mais compreensivo de certa forma. Provavelmente ele não notou isso, mas o britânico sim.

A aula terminou e todos os alunos saíram de sala, mas Damien ainda encarava a janela perdido em pensamentos, pensamentos que Pip não quis interromper, mas precisou fazê-lo de qualquer forma. Não encostou nele, apenas falou um pouco mais alto:

— Damien, você vem?

— _ O que? _ — Damien virou a cabeça para olhar Pip, claramente não estava escutando.

— A aula acabou. — O loiro repetiu, já se levantando. –- Você não quer almoçar?

— Ah sim… — Ele ainda ficou perdido por um instante ou dois, olhando na sua direção, mas logo também saiu da cadeira. — Ok, vamos.

A caminhada foi silenciosa, Pip sentou-se em uma mesa sem pegar o almoço e Damien tratou de logo levar a comida dele para a mesma mesa que o loiro ocupou. Pip percebeu que, por alguma razão, naquele dia Damien estava estranhamente distante e quieto, não que ele falasse muito, porque ele realmente não falava, porém hoje ele estava especialmente silencioso e pensativo. Nem mesmo tinha aquele mal-humor típico dele, o que não poderia significar uma coisa boa.

Ainda hesitou por alguns segundos, mas não conseguiu se segurar com o anticristo agindo daquele jeito esquisito:

— Tem algo acontecendo, Damien? 

Ele levantou o olhar na sua direção e Pip se arrependeu de ter falado algo quase no mesmo instante, mas, contra suas expectativas, a fala dele não foi agressiva e nem nada parecido:

— Porque você tá perguntando isso?

— Não sei — Brincou com as próprias mãos, nervosamente, pensando em algo para se justificar. — você está um pouco estranho...

— Estranho como? — Dessa vez Damien falou um pouco rápido, quase lhe interrompeu.

— Não sei bem dizer... Um pouco calado demais... — O loiro logo tratou de perceber o quanto aquela conversa estava estranha e invasiva. Ele não devia explicações para Pip. — Mas, tudo bem, você não precisa querer conversar comigo.

O garoto se escondeu atrás da franja e começou a encarar a mesa, finalmente se dando conta do quanto estava com fome, mas sabia que ficaria pelo menos uns dois meses sem poder gastar algum dinheiro para o almoço e precisaria se acostumar com a idéia. O pulso torcido havia bagunçado completamente suas economias, mas poderia passar por isso. Já tinha passado por coisa pior.

— Você quer? — Damien estendeu o sanduíche ainda empacotado para o britânico. — Pode pegar, não tô afim de comer agora.

— Tem certeza? — Mesmo com a fome, não queria que o anticristo entregasse a comida dele atoa ou por pena, muito menos por pena.

— Claro que tenho, eu tô oferecendo? — Ele revirou os olhos, impacientemente. — Só pega logo.

— Certo-! — Pip pegou o pacote que ele tinha praticamente empurrado na sua direção e, antes de começar a comer, agradeceu devidamente com um sorriso. — Muito obrigado Damien.

— De nada.

O loiro deu as primeiras mordidas e seu estômago agradeceu imensamente. Até segurou um gemido, então deu mais uma mordida, outra e logo o já tinha comido mais da metade. Passando-se alguns minutos de silêncio, voltou a perguntar:

— Realmente não aconteceu nada...? — Pip sabia que não deveria estar batendo naquela tecla tanto assim, mas sua intuição dizia que algo não estava normal. Conhecia Damien bem o suficiente para dizer que ele não estava agindo no seu normal e isso preocupou o loiro.

— Pip, isso sinceramente não é problema seu. — O anticristo falou daquele jeito de quem queria dar um assunto por encerrado, deixando mais do que claro que tinha, sim, ficado irritado com a sua insistência. O loiro encolheu os ombros.

— Tudo bem. — Pip não poderia deixar de se sentir meio magoado pelo tom de voz dele, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Não tinha o direito de exigir nada dele. — Tem razão, não é problema meu. Perdoe-me por perguntar… 

Pip realmente gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo com Damien, estava preocupado e queria saber se poderia de alguma forma ajudar. Porém, o anticristo não parecia disposto a falar qualquer coisa que fosse sobre o seu problema e, por mais que quisesse saber, Pip não insistiria se ele não quisesse falar nada. Era falta de educação.

O loiro voltou a comer o sanduíche de frango sem nem pensar em puxar assunto com o garoto na sua frente, com a cabeça abaixada. Mesmo assim, conseguiu sentir o olhar de Damien lhe observando atentamente, com seus olhos anormalmente vermelhos e estranhamente bonito.

— Desculpe Pip, e que eu... — Damien ficou quieto por alguns momentos. — É meio complicado de se explicar agora, tem haver com a minha família.

— Família? — Pip levantou a cabeça imediatamente, bastante curioso. — Eu realmente não entendo muito bem disso... E não tem problema se você não quiser me contar nada, sério.

— Eu vou ficar um tempo sem frequentar o colégio, Pip.

Pip afastou o sanduíche e sentiu algo estranho apertando dentro do peito:

— _ Quanto tempo? _

— Até as coisas se acalmarem…

Aquilo não respondia a sua pergunta.

— Que coisas Damien?

— Tem a ver com minha família e alguns problemas no Inferno, se você quer tanto saber. — Damien, dessa vez, falou inquieto de um jeito que era típico dele. — E eu posso demorar um pouco até estar seguro o suficiente para voltar a Terra...

— Damien,  _ por Deus _ , o que está acontecendo? — Pip estava ficando realmente preocupado, especialmente por causa do jeito tão vago que o garoto mais alto falava. Ele não havia respondido sequer uma das suas perguntas!

No mesmo segundo o sinal anunciando o término do intervalo soou por todo o colégio, Pip ainda não havia terminado o sanduíche, porém, nessa altura, não sentia mais fome.

— Eu falo o que tá acontecendo no final da aula.

Se viu obrigado a controlar aquela vontade de insistir:

— Ok...

**~ DIP ~**

Faltava menos de cinco minutos para a última aula terminar e Pip estava ainda mais ansioso do que a horas atrás. O que Damien iria falar? Não sabia, mas esperava que não fosse algo tão ruim quanto parecia ser. Pois, aparentemente, ele sairia de South Park por tempo indeterminado e Pip não conseguia expressar direito o quanto  _ odiou  _ essa situação.

Quando o professor de literatura anunciou o final da aula Pip guardou todo o seu material o mais rápido que pôde e saiu de sala tentando se misturar com a multidão que se formava. O loiro não estava exatamente com vontade de esbarrar com um Trent Boyett ou um Eric Cartman antes de se encontrar com Damien. E, felizmente, ninguém parecia lhe notar.

Enquanto caminhava desviando de pessoas aleatórias, sem querer, Pip conseguiu ouvir algumas garotas da sua sala fofocando sobre um novo assunto, daquela vez envolvendo algo sobre o Craig ter beijado Tweek, ou o contrário. Mesmo sem real interesse, não deixou de imaginar o quanto Tweek deveria estar  _ histérico  _ naquela altura.

— Pip. — Damien havia aparecido de lugar nenhum bem atrás do loiro, segurando ele pelo antebraço direito.

— Olá Damien. — Pip virou-se e deu o sorriso mais natural que a situação permitia, o que não era muito. — Eu estava lhe procurando.

— Sim, a gente pode ir agora?

Pip assentiu e até pensou em questionar para onde ele iriam, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada, pelo menos não por enquanto. Damien estava visivelmente inquieto, olhava para o redor nervoso como se estivesse procurando por algo ou alguém, caminhava rápido quase parecendo preocupado demais e ainda segurava o loiro pelo braço, praticamente lhe arrastando.

Eles passaram rapidamente pelas ruas não muito movimentadas daquele lado de South Park até perto do lago Stark, que não era realmente longe do colégio.

— Do que nós estamos fugindo, Damien? — Pip finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar, recuando um pouco pelo olhar do outro.

— Você percebeu?

— Se você quer saber, sim, um pouco...

— Da minha família, Pip. Mas não pergunte o motivo, por favor. — Damien soltou um som descontente, bufando. — Você não precisa saber sobre, acho até melhor.

— Sim, eu entendo.

Ele estreitou os olhos e Pip se perguntou se havia dito algo errado:

— Você é compreensível demais,  _ irrita _ .

— Isso é ruim?

— Não… — Ele suspirou. — Não realmente.

Não havia de fato ninguém nos arredores do lago e o lugar estava um pouco frio demais.

— Eu preciso ir. — Damien falou rápido. — Se qualquer pessoa perguntar por mim, fale que não sabe de nada.

— E, de fato, não sei. — Forçou um sorriso.

— Talvez depois eu explique, mas agora realmente não posso.

— Eu compreendo, Damien.

_ Eu acho que estou gostando dele... _

O que Pip sentia ao saber que Damien estava indo embora era um sentimento realmente desagradável, ruim, a sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer e um um nó na garganta. Se pelo menos ele falasse o que estava acontecendo o loiro poderia se sentir um pouco melhor... 

Não. Provavelmente não.

— Então… — Ele lançou um olhar estranho na sua direção. — Foi mal, eu preciso mesmo ir.

Pip teve muita vontade de gritar um " _ espera _ " e exigir algumas explicações, pedir para que Damien não o deixasse sozinho como todos os outros haviam deixado, ou que ele simplesmente lhe levasse junto... 

_ Eu gosto de você, Damien _ .

Quase falou em voz alta.

Mas Pip não poderia ser egoísta a esse ponto, ele não tinha o direito de falar nada daquilo e muito menos exigir explicações. A única coisa que poderia fazer era prender todas aquelas vontades e sentimentos no fundo do peito, pois sabia que não tinha o direito a sentir nenhuma delas, por mais que doesse.

Nada mais que resignado, Pip se obrigou a dar uma última resposta:

— _ Tudo bem _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A historia vai entrar em um hiatus que eu acho que vai ser curto, de um mês ou dois, por alguns problemas. Não é nada demais, espero voltar logo.


	14. De manhã

Chovia, a água se misturava com a neve e a terra e Pip, mesmo assim, havia pegue o seu velho guarda-chuva azul para enfrentar o caminho até o colégio. Talvez fosse melhor ir de ônibus naquele clima?  _ Talvez _ , mas não conseguia se sentir bem com o pensamento de embarcar no ônibus, não depois de mais de quatro anos inteiros sempre fazendo aquele caminho a pé. As poças podiam até molhar os seus sapatos e meias, mas não era tão ruim assim, estava mais seguro desse jeito.

Ir de ônibus não era um luxo que fazia questão de ter e não teria nem se quisesse. Sem falar que estava sozinho dessa vez, sem a proteção de Damien, não tentaria a sorte e tomaria o risco de ser jogado para fora de um veículo em movimento.

Havia-se passado mais ou menos três semanas desde que tinha visto Damien pela última vez. Não conseguia dizer se era muito tempo ou não, mas Pip apenas queria que ele voltasse logo… Sentia falta de Damien, não apenas da proteção de quando estava com ele, contra pessoas como Trent e Stan Marsh, o britânico de fato sentia saudade de Damien. De estar com ele, de conversar e aquele sentimento não diminuiu com o tempo como Pip gostaria.

Gostava de Damien, de verdade, mesmo sabendo que era uma coisa questionável.

Durante aquelas três semanas, diversas coisas tinham acontecido no colégio. O time de South Park iria para as finais nacionais e Stan, Trent e Clyde iriam jogar, então Pip poderia respirar com um pouco de alívio por algum tempo com alguns dos seus valentões mais ativos longe. 

Um novo rumor sobre Craig Tucker e Tweek Tweak estava tomando proporções catastróficas para os dois envolvidos, pelo pouco que escutou por ai, parece que os pais de Craig tinham expulso o filho de casa por descobrirem que ele é gay, por mais que não fosse nada que ninguém pudesse provar… Não era nada que impedisse as pessoas daquela cidade de serem preconceituosas e cruéis, claro que eram apenas rumores, mas nenhum deles estavam sendo tratados muito bem no intervalo das últimas duas semanas, principalmente Tweek.

Enquanto com Pip, bem, as coisas voltaram a ser exatamente iguais a época que Damien ainda não havia voltado para South Park, como se nunca tivesse mudado. O bullying era frequente e pesado como antes, com os mesmos métodos e as mesmas pessoas. Nada verdadeira interessante ou que valesse a pena falar sobre, o que combinava bastante com o loiro, já que ele também se considerava uma pessoa desinteressante no geral.

O colégio não estava muito longe e Pip apressou um passo, ainda estava bem cedo e, com um pouco de sorte, não encontraria ninguém importante no caminho ou lá dentro. Depois de entrar e chegar até o seu armário, olhou rapidamente para os dois lados do corredor e só depois pegou os cadernos e os livros que precisava, também aproveitando para guardar o guarda-chuva. Não tinha feito uma lição de biologia e não queria mesmo receber uma advertência do professor, então decidiu que poderia muito bem ir para o local mais deserto e reservado do colégio todo, a biblioteca.

Não tinha ninguém em lugar algum no caminho, talvez tivesse chegado um pouco cedo demais hoje, e foi o mesmo dentro da biblioteca, que ficava na última porta daquele andar. A bibliotecária parecia muito ocupada cochilando na cadeira para lhe notar entrando, então Pip tratou de caminhar entre as estantes cheias de livros até os fundos do lugar, onde ficavam as mesas para estudo.

— O-olá, Pip.

Quase tomou um susto, não pensava que alguma outra pessoa estivesse na biblioteca assim tão cedo, mas respirou com alívio quando viu que era Tweek.

— Olá, companheiro. — Respondeu educado, com um sorriso, como de costume e se sentou na mesma mesa que o outro loiro. — Se me permite perguntar, o que te trás aqui essa hora da manhã?

— Tô fugindo. — Ele deu uma olhada para as estantes e mordeu o polegar, parecendo bastante nervoso. — E você?

— Acabei de chegar. — Disse enquanto abriu o livro de biologia, mas a resposta dele lhe deixou curioso, não tinha como evitar. — Se eu não estiver sendo invasivo, de quem você está fugindo?

— Uns caras do t-terceiro ano — Ele gaguejou uma resposta rápida. — n-não sei quem são.

Pip franziu a testa por um instante. Se você está fugindo dos brutamontes do terceiro ano, não é recomendável se esconder na biblioteca. Essa foi uma lição que tinha aprendido ao longos dos anos, vivendo a mesma rotina, e achou que Tweek também precisava saber disso.

— Sem querer ser rude, Tweek, eu preciso falar que há lugares muito melhor para se esconder do que aqui.

— E eu não acho que você e-entenderia, Pip. — Tweek retrucou nervoso, o jeito que ele mordia o dedo estava lhe dando agonia, parecia que iria cortar a pele com os dentes.

— Bem, talvez eu não entenda, mas se que se continuar aqui, logo será achado.

Finalmente ele olhou na sua direção, confuso e curioso, também tirando o polegar de entre os dentes da frente:

— Como você tem tanta certeza…? 

— Eu falo por experiência própria.

Tweek murmurou um “ _ entendi _ ” e desviou o olhar de Pip, talvez se lembrando que o britânico tinha uma experiência extensa até demais naquele assunto em particular. Não era algo que se orgulhava, até preferia não ter se tivesse uma escolha, mas esse não era o caso.

— Então o que você sugere?

— São os cavalheiros do terceiro ano, certo? — O outro loiro confirmou com a cabeça e Pip abaixou o rosto para procurar a página que precisava no livro de biologia. — Apenas tente não ficar parado, você é rápido, Tweek, com um pouco de sorte eles vão se cansar e desistir.

— Acho que parece bom… — Ele levantou da cadeira, ainda visivelmente e puxou a manga esquerda com a mão, numa tentativa falha de deixar as mãos quietas. — Onde você acha que eu d-devo ir agora…?

— Acho aconselhável que — E pensou por um segundo a mais antes de responder. — perto das salas. Muitos corredores e portas, deve ser mais fácil de se esconder e fugir.

— Valeu, Pip. — Ele agradeceu pouco antes de virar as costas e sair rapidamente, sem lhe dar chance para responder.

Silenciosamente, rezou para que aquelas pessoas não achassem Tweek. Os alunos do terceiro ano sempre foram os mais violentos, tinham essa pose de superioridade e alguns deles eram consideravelmente fortes demais. Pip não sabia dizer qual era o pior, ser encurralado por dois estudantes homens do terceiro ano ou alguns socos de Trent Boyett.

Ainda teve alguns minutos desse silêncio agradável antes de mais alguém entrar na biblioteca, mais de uma pessoa e eles estavam sendo mais barulhentos do que era permitido lá dentro. A princípio, Pip não prestou atenção, ainda estava ocupado demais com a tarefa de biologia, mas quando alguém colocou uma mão no seu ombro o loiro se virou para olhar. Lá estavam os três alunos do terceiro ano, certamente os mesmos que procuravam por Tweek.

Naqueles breves segundos, Pip teve certeza que eles não iriam mais procurar pelo outro loiro. Principalmente depois do tapa que ganhou atrás da cabeça, que fez a boina cair em cima da mesa.

**~ DIP ~**

— Eu juro que estou bem, Gary.

Ele precisou insistir pela segunda ou terceira vez, mas não foi ouvido:

— Você não parece estar tão bem quanto diz, Phillip…

Aqueles três alunos do terceiro ano tinham batido um pouco demais em Pip depois que ele disse que não tinha dinheiro algum para entregar. Como sempre acontecia, de fato, e Pip não ficaria surpreso se eles só tivessem batido por bater, sem objetivo. Porque, para falar bem a verdade, não é como se alguém precisasse de qualquer motivo que fosse para bater em Pip e ele poderia sobreviver a isso.

O pequeno detalhe foi que, depois da surra, o britânico ainda ficou trancado em um armário do corredor por quase um hora e meia até Gary lhe ajudar.

— Apenas, se não for incomodar, pode me ajudar a segurar isso, por favor? — Então puxou os seus cadernos e o livro, estendendo a mão para o mórmon, que pegou tudo praticamente no mesmo instante.

— Não é incomodo algum! Se você precisar, posso ir com você até a enfermaria.

Ainda estava sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca, o seu corpo ainda estava doendo, porém achou melhor recusar a gentileza de Gary, ele já tinha feito demais:

— Muito obrigado, mas realmente não precisa…  _ Contudo _ , acho que eu deveria ir para a primeira aula, certamente já estou quase me atrasando.

— A sua é de física? 

— Precisamente.

— Então podemos ir juntos, tudo bem para você?

— Claro. — E o garoto estrangeiro sorriu. — Não tem problema algum.

Gary era uma pessoa gentil com tudo e todos, sempre, parecia ser livre de muitos preconceitos e era inteligente demais para estar em um lugar com um ensino tão medíocre quanto o colégio de South Park. Nunca havia falado muito com ele, mas pelo pouco que sabia e convivia com o loiro mais alto, ele certamente não deveria ser uma pessoa ruim.

O corredor estava muito mais cheio do que na hora que acabou trancado no armário e Pip sentia que já estava se acostumando a dor, mas, por não prestar a devida atenção aos seus arredores, tropeçou em no pé de Eric Cartman propositalmente colocado na sua frente e a queda foi inevitável. A onda de risadas de quase todos presentes foi algo instantâneo e Pip reprimiu um gemido de dor. Apoiando as mãos no chão, tentou se levantar enquanto ignorava os risos, mas os seus braços falharam por um momento. Antes que caísse novamente, Gary ajoelhou-se no chão para lhe ajudar pela segunda vez em menos de quinze minutos.

— Isso não tem a menor graça, Eric. — Gary olhou para o garoto gordo, que ainda estava sorrindo e achando a cena toda muito engraçada.

— Claro que tem, você que é idiota o suficiente pra tentar ajudar esse  _ francês  _ estúpido.

— Por favor, ele já não está machucado o suficiente? — Pip ainda não conseguia entender o motivo do garoto mórmon estar lhe defendendo, não parecia ter um motivo, mas não reclamaria.

— Deixa eu pensar… — Dois segundos de silêncio antes de Eric rir, tanto debochado quanto sádico. —  _ Não _ .

Nessa altura, Pip já estava de pé e com o seu material escolar em mãos, desviando das pessoas que ainda achavam graça da cena, enquanto apenas tentava chegar até o banheiro masculino. Uma pessoa qualquer colocou o pé para que tropeçasse de novo, mas conseguiu, no último segundo, se apoiar nos armários para não cair. Mais gente riu, jurou escutar um xingamento e se forçou a ignorar. 

Apenas andou um pouco mais rápido do que antes e finalmente conseguiu alcançar o banheiro, que felizmente estava vazio. Colocou tudo que carregava na bancada da pia e se olhou no espelho velho e manchado por um instante.

Viu o sangue que desceu do nariz, agora seco, e ligou a torneira para lavar o rosto, enquanto a angústia cresceu no peito.

_ Eu sinto a sua falta, Damien... _


	15. Novatos

Faltava algo em torno de vinte minutos para começar a primeira aula do dia, mas, em geral, a maioria dos seus colegas ainda estavam bastante despreocupados pelos corredores, conversando em seus grupos de amigos, rindo e sem lembrar, ou no mínimo se preocupar, que logo teriam que voltar a prestar atenção ao estudos, ou ao menos estar de corpo presente em sala de aula. Pip pensou em ir logo, mas a verdade era que nunca era muito seguro para o loiro ficar em qualquer lugar mais vazio do colégio, até mesmo a sala de aula, por isso ele continuou sentado em um banco, apenas um pouco mais isolado do resto enquanto terminava de fazer a lição de língua inglesa.

Do seu lado, não muito longe, tinha esse grupo de meninas de uma série acima da sua e todas elas falavam certamente mais alto que o necessário para se fazerem ser ouvidas. Quase incomodava. O assunto no momento era a “maior polêmica” do colégio, a questão cheia de incertezas sobre Tweek e Craig e havia esse deboche e veneno no meio das fofocas.

Claro, era a primeira vez que alguém era “abertamente gay” no colégio, se houvessem outras pessoas certamente elas estavam todas dentro do armário, mas o jeito que aquelas garotas falavam era desagradável…

Certo, também não era como se Pip tivesse qualquer moral para opinar sobre aquele assunto em particular, mesmo assim elas estavam sendo cruéis com os dois. Craig e Tweek não mereciam escutar isso.

Assim que o sinal tocou, antes de todo mundo, Pip levantou-se do banco e, enquanto segurava o material escolar firme e perto do corpo, foi na direção da sala e felizmente passou despercebido por todos no corredor, inclusive os seus valentões. Dentro da sala haviam poucas pessoas – entre elas, Tweek, Butters, Kyle e Kevin – e sem vontade e forças de cumprimentar ninguém, o britânico foi direto para o seu lugar no canto direito da sala, bem do lado da parede.

A medida que o tempo passou, mais pessoas entraram e se sentaram nos lugares. A primeira aula era de sociologia e Pip realmente gostava dessa aula em particular, na maioria das vezes a professora agia como se o loiro sequer estivesse presente e isso era, se pudesse falar uma verdade ou duas, um alívio por muitos motivos diferentes.

— Antes de começarmos — A professora entrou sem fazer questão de cumprimentar ninguém e todo mundo presente, imediatamente, calou a boca. Ela parou bem na frente da lousa e olhou para todos, seria. — já faz algum tempo, mas nós finalmente temos alguns novatos que decidiram que era uma ótima ideia estudar nesse colégio de fim de mundo.

Sra. Taylor falou de um jeito que só poderia ser descrito como debochado e os alunos, no geral, riram. A mulher tinha esse hábito de falar mal do colégio, dos funcionários e todos a adoravam por causa disso. Ela andou até a porta e o salto fez barulho no chão, então abriu e dois adolescentes entraram. Pip imediatamente notou aquela semelhança de ambos com uma pessoa que conhecia, mas não via há algum tempo.

Tinha essa garota de cabelos pretos que estava dividido e preso cada um sobre um ombro, saia preta, uma camisa lisa vermelho e, por cima, uma blusa aberta com botões por cima, feita de tecido de flanela e estampa xadrez. Não haviam adereços ou brincos, fora a cruz de ponta a cabeça presa por um cordão ao redor do pescoço.

Ao lado dela tinha um rapaz várias polegadas mais alto, com o cabelo igualmente preto e um corte como o de Pip, a grande diferença era que o seu parecia ter realmente um corte, enquanto o do novato era bagunçado e não parecia ver uma tesoura há anos. A aparência toda dele era cansada, preguiçosa e mal cuidada no geral. Ele usava calças compridas escuras, um casaco preto de gola alta com uma camiseta larga e azul escura por cima.

Ah sim, e o detalhe que lhe lembrou de um amigo foram aqueles olhos vermelhos, os dois tinham e eram iguais aos de  _ Damien _ .

A garota se apresentou como Nandah, o rapaz como Nero e os dois olharam ao redor da sala, daquele jeito até pouco interessante.

— Podem se sentar em qualquer lugar que estiver vago. — A professora falou, logo depois se virando para anotar algo ainda meio indefinido no quadro, e os novatos foram, quietos, fazer exatamente o que ela disse.

Nero acabou em uma cadeira atrás de Pip e o loiro, por curiosidade, quando olhou para trás acabou vendo ele usando os braços como travesseiro improvisado, com a cabeça deitada na mesa, realmente  _ dormindo _ . Enquanto isso, Nandah foi para um dos cantos da sala onde haviam outras garotas, que imediatamente puxaram conversa com a recém-chegava e Pip não conseguiria ouvir do que a conversa se tratava nem se quisesse.

Assim que sra. Taylor começou realmente a dar sua aula, recheada desses comentários ácidos e até sarcásticos sobre muitas coisas, todos pararam para prestar a devida atenção.

**~ DIP ~**

Quando tocou o sinal do intervalo do almoço, Pip quase foi direto para o refeitório pegar a sua mesa perto do lixo, mas no meio do caminho lembrou que não tinha dinheiro para comprar comida no momento. Por isso, procurou ir sem ser notado para aquele ponto nos fundos do prédio escolar onde geralmente se escondia nesses casos. Por lá também ficavam os garotos góticos, mas como eles nunca dirigiam a palavra para Pip, a convivência era bastante pacífica e era grato por isso.

Atravessando corredores vazios com passos um pouco apressados, o loiro chegou na porta dos fundos e abriu e, sem pensar na possibilidade de um dos góticos lhe chamar, estava prestes a passar por todos eles.

Mas, dessa vez, algo foi diferente:

— Ei, você!

Pip imediatamente se virou na direção que foi chamado, para o canto que os góticos ficavam, e olhou para todos eles visivelmente confuso. Nunca havia parado para aprender o nome de nenhum daqueles alunos esquisitos, mas o nome do novato conseguia lembrar e ele estava sentado com eles.  _ Nero… Não é o mesmo nome daquele imperador romano? _ Se perguntou só por um segundo, mas aquela pessoa não se parecia nada com o Nero dos seus livros de história da Roma Antiga.

— Perdão? — Apontou o dedo dedo indicador na própria direção. — Os senhores estão falando comigo-?

— Então — Foi a gótica gordinha que lhe interrompeu, falando com o novato. — é esse conformista com quem o Damien andava.

— Vocês tem certeza que não é  **ela?** — Ele analisou Pip de cima a baixo com os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que parecia muito pouco interessado.

— Pergunte para ele… — O gótico mais alto respondeu.

— Você conhece o Damien?

Nero, que antes olhava para o líder dos góticos, voltou a atenção novamente para Pip, mas ainda com aquele olhar frio e desinteressado. O britânico controlou o impulso de dar alguns passos para trás, mas, sem que percebesse de imediato, desviou o olhar para o chão perto dos pés.

— Sim…

Isso fez o novato se levantar espreguiçando as costas e em seguida foi para perto de Pip. Ele era quase tão alto quanto o gótico alto:

— Você sabe onde ele tá?

— Não… Ele não comentou nada comigo, sinto muito.

— Isso soa como uma resposta inútil. — Ele ainda olhava para o loiro com aquele ar entediado.

— Eu realmente não sei de nada, desculpe-me… 

Ele deu para Pip alguns segundos de silêncio, pensativo, e passou tempo o suficiente para que ficasse mais desconfortável do que já estava.

— Entendo. — Dessa vez nero fez menção de se afastar, mas antes disso, estreitou os olhos fez mais uma pergunta. —  _ Ou será que ele te disse para não falar nada? _

Lembrou de como Damien também tinha dito isso, mas o que mais pesou para o britânico foi como o seu amigo não disse nada além de estar com problemas e que precisava ir embora. Nada muito animador. Cruzando as mãos na frente do corpo, tentando reprimir aquele súbito nervosismo, Pip pensou em alguma resposta boa o suficiente que pudesse dar:

— Para ser honesto, creio que eu posso considerar os dois.

— Mesmo? — Agora ele pareceu mais surpreso, era até esquisito e o britânico não entendeu. — Isso pode ser mais útil… 

Não teve tempo de perguntar exatamente o que Nero queria dizer com aquilo, ele apenas virou as costas e foi embora rápido demais, então tudo que restou ao garoto estrangeiro foi refletir por alguns segundos em como ele se parecia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tão diferente de Damien. Será que esses eram os parente que o anticristo falou antes de ir embora? Para saber e procurar por ele, tudo indicava que sim…

Céus, o que estava acontecendo. Ele odiava precisar continuar no escuro desse jeito.

Os góticos murmuraram um “ _ conformista _ ” na direção de Pip e voltaram a ignorar a sua presença, como já sempre faziam, para conversar entre si assuntos de góticos que o garoto, de fato, não entendia.


	16. Situações

Durante a maior parte do tempo, Pip ficou olhando para o professor de história explicar sobre a Segunda Grande Guerra Mundial, mas sem necessariamente prestar atenção na aula e, na verdade, bem alheio a qualquer coisa que acontecia ao seu redor.

Nesses últimos dias as coisas estavam diferentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, terrivelmente iguais. Era um paradoxo chato que acontecia apenas com o loiro, pois, não importava o quanto as coisas estivessem diferentes ao redor dele, eram exatamente as mesmas coisas de sempre que ocorriam com Pip, diariamente. Não importava o quanto todo mundo estivesse ocupado, alguém sempre tiraria um tempo para lhe fazer se sentir mal, bater um pouco e humilhá-lo publicamente, de todos os jeitos.

Parecia que todos tinham esse prazer sádico e cruel em maltratar Pip e isso era bastante  _ óbvio _ , além de bem  _ deprimente _ , mas, depois de tantos anos na mesma situação, o que restou foi se adaptar.

O professor estava concentrado na explicação, além falar muito bem e era quase impossível não entender ao menos um pouco do que ele falava. Ele era o tipo de professor que sabia o que estava fazendo, que até instigava o aprendizado. A maior parte dos alunos também estava focada na aula, com exceção de poucos, como Pip e Craig.

Craig especificamente estava debruçado sobre a mesa, usando os braços de travesseiro e escondendo um hematoma roxo e feio na bochecha. Haviam esses boatos e fofocas de como ele havia conseguido aquilo do pai, mas Pip não diria que estava muito interessado em saber os detalhes desse tipo de fofoca.  _ É até cruel _ …

Foi um espirro não muito alto, mas nem tão baixo assim, que percorreu a sala e interrompeu de forma brusca o falatório do professor. Ele parou e percorreu os olhos pela sala inteira a procura de um culpado e todos travaram no lugar, inclusive Pip, que discretamente afundou na cadeira. Claro que um espirro era uma coisa completamente acidental, irrelevante de todos os jeitos e não merecia qualquer tipo de repreensão ou castigo, mas havia algo naquele professor em particular. 

O homem poderia ser um bom educador, isso era inegável, mas ele também não gostava da idéia de precisar ensinar em um colégio de interior, para um bando de adolescentes, quando poderia estar em uma faculdade em Denver. Ele tinha esse costume ruim de descontar as frustrações em alguns alunos específicos. De maneira mais precisa, Pip era quem acabava se dando mal no fim.  _ Nenhuma novidade _ .

Além de tudo, naquele dia o professor parecia estar com o humor terrível, o que também era péssimo para o britânico.

Ninguém mexeu um músculo e todos continuaram em completo silêncio, temendo a inevitável ira desse homem quase careca e Pip ainda tentou se esconder atrás de um colega, afundando ainda mais na cadeira, tentando escapar do olhar feroz e duro daquele professor.

Quase conseguiu. Por muito pouco escapou do olhar dele, mas quando estava prestes a desistir, deu uma última olhada ao redor da sala e finalmente pregou os olhos no britânico. Pip podia jurar que ele quase sorriu:

— Ha, muito engraçado, Pip. — E todos os olhares se voltaram em Pip, que afundou ainda mais naquela cadeira desconfortável, se é que isso era possível. — Você deve achar hilário interromper a minha aula desse jeito, não é?

— Perdão, senhor, mas eu não falei nada… — Pip respondeu baixo demais, intimidado.

— Não me venha com conversa fiada dessa sua gentem Pip, vocês franceses são todos iguais.

Sim, sempre isso, sempre confundiam a sua nacionalidade e aquilo era  _ tão  _ frustrante:

— Mas eu não sou-

— Não me faça perder a pouca paciência que eu ainda tenho com você, por mais que não mereça. — O professor interrompeu, soando ainda mais irritado do que antes. — Só vamos acabar com isso logo, o Harold que resolva o que fazer com você.

Algumas pessoas cochichavam baixo entre si, enquanto outras observavam a cena em silêncio, com medo demais para arriscar. Mas uma coisa era certa, todos sabiam que Pip não era o culpado de qualquer coisa, mas quem diabos, no Céu, na Terra ou no Inferno ajudaria o loiro em qualquer coisa? Ninguém gostava dele, se ele acabasse como o culpado por uma coisa que outra pessoa fez, ninguém diria nada.

Pip se conformou com a situação muito rapidamente, como sempre acontecia, e se levantou da cadeira, pegou o material escolar e saiu em silêncio. Aquilo já tinha acontecidos vezes o suficiente para o britânico saber que tentar discutir não mudaria nada. Sempre era mais fácil abaixar a cabeça e aceitar o que os outros lhe impunham, sem contestar e nem tentar provar o contrário, afinal, era como se não tivesse nem voz.

— E você também, senhor Tucker. — Uma pausa. — Se é para dormir na minha aula, só aproveite e vá cochilar no banco de espera.

Conseguiu ouvir alguma movimentação de dentro da sala, o professor falando mais alguma coisa e, alguns segundos depois, Craig Tucker saindo da sala com a típica cara de poucos amigos, tanto neutro quanto vagamente mal humorado. 

Preferiu seguir um pouco atrás de Craig, manter uma distância razoável daquele aura pesada que sentia que era capaz de sentir emanando dele. Durante todo o caminho, não havia ninguém pelos corredores e quando os dois chegaram na frente da sala do senhor Green. Pip tratou de se sentar em uma das cadeiras, enquanto Craig foi direto para a porta, onde deu três batidas, que mais pareceram socos, irritados e barulhentos, e se sentou com uma distância de duas cadeiras do loiro.

Depois de quase um minuto, a secretaria finalmente abriu a porta e encarou os dois adolescentes nos bancos por alguns instantes, com aquele olhar irritado que não conseguiu disfarçar. A mulher loira estava com as roupas meio amassadas e parte da camiseta social de botões para fora da saia, além de mal abotoada. Pip preferiu simplesmente não pensar sobre o que poderia ter acontecido naquela sala e Craig, depois que a secretaria fechou a porta, riu sarcasticamente e sem vontade alguma, mas o comentário foi venenoso:

— Imagina se a mulher dele souber disso… — O moreno falou mais para si mesmo do que para Pip,  _ felizmente _ .

Levou mais algum tempo para a mesma mulher loira sair da sala, agora um pouco mais arrumada, e mandou os dois garotos entrarem. Na sala, senhor Green estava atrás da mesa dele e com aquela expressão séria, mal humorada e descontente, com algumas rugas aparecendo na testa. Ele seguiu Pip e Craig com o olhar, enquanto os dois se sentavam nas duas cadeiras um pouco na frente da mesa do homem ruivo.

— Eu não consigo ficar surpreso com vocês dois aqui... — Ele começou, falando seriamente.

— E eu adoro vir aqui, Harold. — Craig retrucou e revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

Pip preferiu ficar quieto, encolhido na cadeira e apenas ouvir a discussão.

— Atrevido como o de costume, senhor Tucker. — Ele respondeu no mesmo tom e bateu os dedos na madeira por alguns instantes. — O que você fez dessa vez?

— Dormi naquela aula chata de história, não sei como alguém aguenta aquele cara falando sem parar.

— Me parece que apenas você e Pip não se dão muito bem com o Ivan.

—  _ Ele que se foda _ .

Apesar de o linguajar vulgar, senhor Green apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou alguns papéis de uma das gavetas:

— Se vocês dois continuarem a vir aqui tantas vezes por semana, eu serei obrigado a dar uma suspensão.

Essa ameaça em especial roubou toda a atenção e o desespero de Pip, que falou pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquela sala:

— Por favor, não senhor Green!

Enquanto a reação de Craig foi praticamente o oposto:

— Vai ser até melhor não precisar vir para essa merda de lugar. — Ele estreitou os olhos por baixo da touca.

O adulto começou a preencher alguns papéis e o britânico agarrou as proprias roupas com uma mão só, ainda temendo a promessa da suspensão, mas senhor Green logo começou a falar:

— Eu estou impressionado, até mesmo Pip é mais responsável que você, senhor Tucker. — Ele olhou para Craig, severamente e ainda irritado, antes de abaixar o olhar para escrever. — Mas eu não podia esperar nada diferente do seu  _ tipo de gente _ …

—  _ Tipo de gente…? _ — Finalmente havia algo na voz dele além de indiferença, Pip viu de canto de olho ele apertando as mãos em punhos.

— Sim. — Senhor Green respondeu com simplicidade. — O seu pai deve estar decepcionado pelo filho dele ter virado esse tipinho…

— Eu pensei que isso tava óbvio. — Craig retrucou e agora a raiva foi mais evidente, também havia sarcasmo. Ele também apontou para o hematoma no rosto. — Depois disso.

— Eu não consigo culpar ele, faria a mesma coisa se um filho meu agisse dessa maneira.

Houveram alguns segundos de silêncio e tensão crescendo no ambiente, que Pip silenciosamente desejou sumir daquele lugar o tempo inteiro. Céus, Craig apenas havia dormido em aula, por que um assunto como esse surgiu dessa forma?

— Então você é um filho da puta.

O adulto levantou o olhar e aquele silêncio ensurdecedor se manteve por mais algum tempo, com essa troca de olhares que fizeram Pip se sentir ainda mais incomodado do que antes.

— Eu poderia te expulsar por isso, _ senhor Tucker _ .

—  _ Eu não ligo _ ?

— Três horas de detenção para os dois. — Senhor Green parecia prestes a perder o resto da paciência. — E o seu pai vai saber disso, Craig.

— Ele que se foda, e você também.

Craig saiu da sala com passos pesados e fechou a porta com toda essa força completamente desnecessária, por reflexo da raiva, e Pip poderia jurar que faltou apenas um pouco para algo nela se quebrar. O homem suspirou e passou uma mão pelo rosto, enquanto o britânico pacientemente esperou ele lhe dar permissão para sair:

— Pode ir, Pip. — Se levantou assim que ele terminou de falar, mas parou e olhou para o Senhor Green quando ele chamou novamente. — Se você vir Olívia, peça para ela vir aqui.

— Sim senhor.

**~ DIP ~**

Quando Pip saiu do colégio, o dia já estava escurecendo e tinham poucas pessoas pelas ruas. Não estava tão tarde assim, mas South Park era essa cidade pequena demais, de interior e todo mundo acabava se resguardando cedo. Eventos fora do padrão, como ataques de monstros ou alienígenas que pousavam por aquela região, não eram tão atípicos assim e reuniram mais gente, mesmo assim, no dia-a-dia, a cidade podia ser razoavelmente tranquila e calma.

No horizonte tinha a paisagem daquelas montanhas com neve no topo, mas estavam decoradas por um fundo com tons laranjas, vermelho e até rosa do por do Sol, que aos poucos desapareceram para dar espaço para um azul que escurecia cada vez mais. Estava bonito, mas Pip não prestava nenhuma atenção em especial para a paisagem, muito incomodado com o frio e pensando em como um casaco a mais faria uma grande diferença, mas suspira tristemente lembrando que não tinha outro casaco e muito menos algum dinheiro para comprá-lo.

Precisava lidar com o frio da maneira que sempre lidava. Cruzou os braços para tentar se aquecer no caminho para casa, ao mesmo tempo que começou a andar um pouco mais rápido, mas com os olhar mais fixo no chão do que realmente na frente.

Não sabia que tinha saído do colégio tão tarde hoje, quando parou para notar seus arredores os postes de luz acenderam um a um e já era praticamente noite.  _ Já está tão escuro? _ O loiro não sabia dizer exatamente, não tinha um relógio ou celular e nada a vista para que pudesse se orientar. Era por isso que sempre acordava ao amanhecer para ir ao colégio, era preferível aparecer algumas horas antes da aula começar do que ser atrasar alguns minutos...

Porque professor algum deixaria Pip entrar em sala depois do horário, ninguém gostava dele e ele não tomava esse tipo de risco. Mas, afinal, quem poderia gostar de alguém inútil e fraco como Pip?

_ Damien… Talvez. _ Ao menos gostava de pensar que sim, mesmo se auto sabotando com frequência. Mas ele, Damien, havia ido embora sem explicar nada e nem cogitou isso, então talvez Pip apenas não fosse importante o suficiente para o ele pensar em dar algum tipo de explicação ou satisfação. Talvez Pip não merecesse isso e doía pensar dessa forma, que não era importante o suficiente para Damien…

Essa sua linha de pensamento tornavam aqueles sentimentos doloridos, além de ser algo estranho e que soava daquela maneira terrivelmente errada, Pip se viu gostando, sim, do  _ anticristo _ . Perguntou-se por um momento o que Deus pensaria disso e teve aquela impressão persistente de que, certamente, não poderia ser nada bom.

— Ei, você!

A voz feminina soou atrás de Pip, impaciente, e o loiro se virou para ver quem lhe chamava. Era a novata, se não estivesse enganado o nome dela era Nandah, ou alguma coisa do tipo? Do lado dela estava o outro novato, Nero, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça preta e aquela aura constante de desinteresse e cansaço ao redor.

Pip não teve chance de perguntar o que eles queriam e nem mesmo pensar em formular uma frase, já que Nandah deu alguns passos rápidos para perto do loiro. Não conseguiu conter o impulso de dar um passo para trás, mas tentou, em vão, se manter firme diante daquela figura vários centímetros mais alta e daquele olhar duro, com os olhos de íris vermelha, exatamente iguais aos de outra pessoa que o britânico conheceu.

— Você também quer achar Damien, não quer?

Então eles conheciam mesmo Damien, Pip ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes e Nandah ainda parecia impaciente, então apressou uma resposta:

— Diz logo, eu não tenho a noite toda!

— Por que você quer saber…?

— Porque eu acho que tu pode ajudar a gente a achar ele.

Por breves segundos, Pip pensou em como Damien, antes de ir embora, pareceu ter como objetivo não ser encontrado. Ele falou consigo pela última vez com esse nervosismo na voz, o jeito que olhava para todos os lados, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não havia ninguém a espreita…

Mas isso tudo não passou de um segundo ou dois de reflexão, quando Nandah falou que Pip poderia ajudar a encontrar o anticristo, ele não sentiu que estava diante de uma escolha muito difícil. Queria achar Damien, desejava poder vê-lo novamente e, se tivesse um pouco mais de coragem, falar para ele o que sentia.

Certo, isso havia sido muito gay, mas meio que esse era o ponto, não é?

— Certo… — Disse com uma ponta de hesitação. — Como eu posso ajudar?

Mas, apenas por um momento, quase se arrependeu de ter concordado, especialmente depois de ver aquele sorriso tão esquisito que Nandah lhe deu.  _ Até um pouco maligno _ .


	17. Morte?

Aquela manhã em especial estava mais frio do que o normal para uma manhã de South Park, e Pip tinha essa impressão de que a neve nunca acabaria. Esfregou uma mão na outra em uma tentativa de se aquecer, enquanto estava no meio da caminhada matinal para o colégio, mas não ajudou em muita coisa. O frio estava cortando a pele e um casaco a mais faria alguma diferença, mas ele não tinha nenhuma roupa de frio sobressalente.

Muito menos poderia ter uma xícara de chá para, apenas por um momento, apreciar a falsa sensação de estar aquecido.

Pip apenas suspirou e enfiou as mãos no bolso, em uma outra tentativa falha de se manter aquecido e os seus sapatos chutavam um pouco da neve. Já era sexta-feira e não diria que tinha algum plano para o fim de semana, além de estudar e, supostamente, ajudar a Nandah e o Nero em alguma atividade que envolvia encontrar Damien.

Eles não tinham explicado o plano e o loiro não tinha certeza se havia um, mas não havia como negar que estava ansioso, inquieto e até um pouco inseguro quanto a essa decisão específica. Mas, por que? A verdade era que Pip não sabia no que estava se envolvendo e ninguém lhe achou importante o suficiente para explicar, ele poderia supor. Estava no escuro sobre muitas coisas: o que aqueles dois novatos queriam com Damien, qual era a questão tão importante que tinha feito o anticristo ir embora e como tudo aquilo, supostamente, poderia se encaixar.

Apenas tinha certeza que havia algo de errado em toda essa história, não era tão burro ao ponto de não perceber isso, mesmo assim, não conseguiria dizer onde e nem saberia começar a explicar.

Ao avistar o colégio, Pip apressou o passo instintivamente querendo sair do meio do frio, com toda certeza lá dentro estava bem mais quente e agradável. Acabou chegando praticamente ao mesmo tempo do ônibus escolar, mas conseguiu entrar antes de todo mundo e foi direto para o seu armário, pegar os livros que precisaria. Ao mesmo tempo, os corredores se encheram de outros alunos e o ambiente ficou tumultuado e barulhento, mas pelo menos era menos frio que antes.

Pip teve essa vaga intuição que hoje o dia seria tranquilo, se comparado aos outros. Todos pareciam muito ocupados com as próprias coisas para olhar na sua direção. Esses sempre eram os melhores dias, mas infelizmente, não eram os mais frequentes.

Depois de pegar os livros e fechar o armário, Pip viu pelo canto dos olhos um dos seus colegas de classe que, nos últimos dias, ficou bem ausente no colégio e realmente estava tudo ótimo assim. Stan havia voltado junto com o restante do time de futebol americano e eles haviam vencido as finais, então ainda havia essa atmosfera que o loiro poderia considerar boa. O Marsh caminhava naquela direção e conversava com os seus amigos – Kyle e Eric Cartman – e alguns integrantes do time.

A vitória do time era uma notícia boa para todos, mas especialmente, de um jeito bastante específico, para o britânico. Quando eles perdiam um jogo, havia muita raiva e frustração envolvidas e o time terminava descontando em alguma coisa, ou até alguém. Esse alguém costumava ser Pip, quem mais ativamente praticava bullying era Stan, Trent e, às vezes, Clyde..

Mas não precisava se preocupar com isso agora, o loiro se convenceu ao mesmo tempo que seguiu o caminho até a sala de aula, para a primeira aula de matemática do dia. Dessa vez, a sorte poderia estar ao seu favor, ele pensou enquanto segurou os livros em frente ao corpo, porque haviam muitos para conseguir levar debaixo do braço.

Apesar de se certificar que segurava tudo firmemente, não foi o suficiente para impedir que o “ _ acidente _ ” acontecesse. Kenny passou bem ao seu lado e fez questão de puxar e derrubar todos os livros no chão, com apenas uma mão, e depois foi de encontro com Stan Marsh. Eles riram e Stan comentou sobre como Kenny deveria ter derrubado Pip, não os livros.

— Toma cuidado com os livros, Pip! — Stan disse alto e debochadamente, arrancando risos de quem presenciou a cena.

Pip ficou quieto, se não falasse nada ninguém teria corda para fazer mais nada, e não deixou de se perguntar como todos ainda conseguiam ver graça naquilo, especialmente quando o próprio britânico pouco se afetava. Ajoelhou-se no chão e rapidamente recolheu todo o seu material didático, enquanto todos, mais uma vez, se esqueceram de Pip.

Era deprimente, claro, mas também havia se tornado sua rotina há muitos anos e Pip poderia viver com isso.

**~ DIP ~**

Já era fim do dia e nada fora do comum tinha acontecido, ao menos o que era comum na percepção ruim de Pip. Mas, ao menos, ninguém havia-lhe trancado em um dos armários nem agredido. Era ignorado por todos, mas estava bom assim e não se sentia no direito de reclamar. Pessoalmente, ele preferia assim, era sempre mais fácil.

Quando saiu do colégio, ninguém lhe parou e aquilo era o melhor final de todos, que terminaria o dia sem nenhum novo machucado. Pip andou pela calçada e olhou o ônibus escolar dobrar a esquina, conformado com o fato de praticamente ser proibido de entrar. Para ser sincero, aquilo não incomodava e era até mais seguro ir para sua casa a pé.

Haviam outras coisas, entre elas, Pip duvidava que o ônibus passasse sequer por perto de onde a sua casa ficava. Era longe da área residencial da cidade e apenas Pip, e outro estudante que faltava o tempo todo, morava naquele lado de South Park.

Em um dia normal da semana, ele iria direto para casa fazer as tarefas, mas hoje Pip se permitiu quebrar um pouco da sua rotina. Estava com alguns trocados no bolso, poderia passar no  _ McDonald’s _ e ter um bom jantar pelo menos uma vez. Claro que essa não é a comida mais saudável de todas, mas os sanduíches de um a dois dólares era o principal atrativo.

O lugar ficava longe do colégio, relativamente perto do restaurante chines e na frente do cinema, não levaria mais de meia hora de caminhada sem que não fosse interrompido.

Mas talvez, por algum acaso, Pip sequer fosse conseguir chegar ao seu destino.

— Pip, eu vou pegar a tua alma emprestada, tudo bem?

A voz feminina foi vagamente desconhecida para Pip, mas ele não teve tempo de ter certeza quem era. Um instante depois da pergunta, alguma coisa entrou pelas suas costas e atravessou a barriga. Pip gritou, doeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que sentiu na vida e todo o sangue fez o seu estômago revirar. Ou talvez fosse mais sangue.

Com as mãos tremendo, segurou aquilo que não conseguiu e nem procurou identificar o que era para tentar tirar, mas não adiantava. Nada adiantava e o sangue não parava, nem a dor.

Quando puxaram aquilo que lhe empalou vivo, Pip caiu de de frente no chão duro e frio, tremendo e chorando de dor. O sangue se espalhou pelo concreto muito rápido, sujou o seu rosto e os cabelos e, se Pip levantasse, as tripas suas se juntariam ao sangue. Mas ele nem mesmo teve forças nem para tentar se arrastar para algum lugar.

Não houve uma luz no fim do túnel, nem uma recapitulação da sua vida, não se sentiu ficando mais fraco e nem teve tempo de pensar em nada. Em um segundo ainda respirava e, no outro, Pip morreu de olhos abertos.

**~ ~ ~**

Nero viu Nandah matar Pip desse jeito desnecessariamente sangrento de braços cruzados. Claro que esse era o jeito mais fácil de conseguir o que eles queriam, mas também não havia necessidade de um show.

Se aquele garoto humano realmente afetasse Damien de algum jeito, nem que fosse um pouco, já era o suficiente para tentar a sorte. Nero não tinha nada contra Pip, nem com aquela alma branca dele, mas situações  _ específicas  _ pediam medidas tão  _ singulares  _ quanto.

_ Como será que Damien consegue suportar ficar perto dele? _

— Eu não tenho certeza se esse é o melhor jeito… — Nero comentou com desinteresse e cobriu a boca antes de bocejar.

— Nem eu, mas funcionou e a gente combinou desse jeito, lembra? — Nandah falou enquanto tirava o excesso de sangue do braço que havia atravessado o corpo do pobre coitado, há não menos que dois minutos atrás. — Fora isso, Damien vai ficar muito puto quando souber. — Ela completou sem disfarçar a satisfação na voz.

— Não tenho certeza se irritar o príncipe da ira é uma boa ideia…

— Nero, eu não sabia que você respeitava Damien tanto assim. — Foi a resposta imediata e cheia de sarcasmo. Ela estreitou os olhos e colocou a mão limpa no quadril, numa pose de desafio. — Por acaso, mudou de ideia ou o que?

A acusação não mereceu uma resposta verbal, por isso apenas deu os ombros. Nunca respeitou de fato o Príncipe da Ira e Nandah sabia disso, além disso, se respeitasse, não estaria ativamente tentando fazê-lo desistir da sua posição de poder e título tão almejados pelos outros seis príncipes do inferno.

Nero não sabia se aquela era a situação ou momento certos, mas as melhores apostas eram sempre assim, tudo ou nada.

**~ DIP ~**

Pip acordou ainda sentindo dor, abriu os olhos e abraçou a própria barriga em completa agonia. Não tinha mais sangue, mas o sentimento estava fresco e se arrastava pela sua pele de um jeito torturante. O que havia acontecido? Não estava mais na rua e no frio de South Park, o ambiente era fechado e relativamente escuro, mas só conseguiu de fato ver alguma coisa quando apoiou as mãos trêmulas no chão e ergueu o corpo.

Esquisito. O lugar parecia uma sala de uma casa qualquer, com móveis de cores escuras, carpete cinza e uma janela coberta com cortinas pretas. Pip suava por baixo das suas roupas sujas de sangue seco, o ar era muito quente e abafado.

Olhou ao redor, confuso, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas sem necessariamente conseguir. Não sabia como tinha chegado ali, não lembrava dessa parte, mas havia uma coisa muito fresca na sua memória.

_ Eu morri? _

Sim, sobre isso Pip lembrava-se muito bem, com detalhes até demais. Lembrava e sabia melhor do que gostaria como era…  _ morrer. _

Entretanto, onde ele estava nesse exato momento? O ambiente era normal demais até de um jeito inquietante, não havia nada de extraordinário ou que chamasse atenção imediata e Pip se sentiu exausto demais para levantar e propriamente procurar alguma coisa.

Até que Nandah abriu a porta no canto da sala e entrou, junto de Nero, aqueles dois alunos novatos e estranhos…

— Ótima ideia essa sua, o sangue destruiu o carpete. — Nero foi quem disse algo primeiro e só depois disso Pip percebeu que também tinha bastante sangue seco no chão.

— Não fode. Você queria que eu levasse ele para onde? — Nandah retrucou. A garota foi até o sofá e se jogou nele sem cerimônia, completamente a vontade. — A minha mãe ficaria histérica se visse essa coisa em casa…

Nero olhou para a garota por um segundo, sem sair do lugar, e passou uma mão no rosto, esfregando os olhos, aparentemente cansado:

— Você fala assim porque não é o chão da sua casa.

— Não é óbvio? — Ela deu um sorriso venenoso, gesticulando com uma mão.

Pip escutou toda a conversa em silêncio, alternando o olhar entre os dois, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Ainda tinha essa dor fantasma no seu abdômen, que lhe fez manter pressionada a mão na barriga.

— Com licença…?

Chamou a atenção dos dois, sua voz estava fraca e hesitante, mas no mesmo segundos os olhares vermelhos se voltaram na direção do loiro. Foi intimidante, mas logo ele conseguiu se levantar do chão e ficar com uma postura melhor, só que sem tirar a mão do ferimento fantasma:

— Se vocês me permitem perguntar, o que está acontecendo?

— Nós já explicamos isso antes, você vai ajudar a gente a achar Damien. — Nandah respondeu como se fosse obvio. — Talvez, fazer ele vir até nós.

— Nós te matamos e trouxemos até aqui. — Nero completou casualmente e Pip engoliu seco, ouvir isso saindo da boca de outra pessoa era ruim. Ele se sentou em uma das cadeiras ao redor de uma mesa redonda e apoiou os cotovelos ali antes de pegar uma maçã da fruteira. — É como ela disse, com sorte o Damien aparece logo.

— Tá bom, mas tu não precisa falar assim, vai assustar ele. — A garota lançou um olhar feio para Nero, mas ele não pareceu se importar.

Não era o suficiente para conseguir juntar as peças ou supor o que estava acontecendo. Pip apoiou as costas na parede e abaixou o olhar. Por que aquelas pessoas haviam lhe matado primeiro para, só depois, pedir um resgate para Damien? Não fazia nenhum sentido…

A não ser que eles estivessem falando da sua alma? Como isso se encaixava, eles eram inimigos de Damien ou algo assim? Quando Pip falou de novo, gaguejou:

— Vocês me mataram?

Nero já estava comendo a maçã, ele engoliu um pedaço antes de responder:

— Nós não, Nandah foi a única aqui que arrancou as suas tripas.

— Ainda tem um pouco de sangue nas minhas unhas… — Ela reclamou baixinho, estendendo a mão direita para olhar as unhas.

Ela tinha usado as próprias mãos, literalmente, para lhe matar? Isso soou tão assustador quanto poderia e deixou Pip terrivelmente consciente da própria situação:

— O que vocês são…?

Nandah ainda olhava mais preocupada com as unhas, do que com qualquer outra coisa, quando respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo:

— Já não está óbvio, coisinha? — Ela sorriu com um par de caninos afiados e finalmente olhou para Pip. — Somos demônios.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darker Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005687) by [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely)
  * [Everybody hates Damien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163411) by [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton)




End file.
